My Eternal Flame
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Is it possible to love a werewolf? Jamie knows so.......and she's determined to have Remus as hers. Almost as determined as he is to have her. RLxOC Jamie instead of Hermione. R&R, please. It helps!
1. Jamie's Dilemma

My Eternal Flame

Another new story from yours truly…………………..and I don't think I need to mention that I don't own anything, except my own character Jamie, and this plot.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Jamie's Dilemma

Everyone had always told Jamie McGinnis that she was the smartest witch of her age, but when it came to romance, she was just as clueless as every other teenager. She wasn't ugly; oh, no, she was far from it. She had stopped wearing baggy jeans and big sweaters and sweatshirts and started wearing clothes that showed off her curves. She still had the same ebony mass of waves and curls that fell to the middle of her back, and her face was still the same: classically beautiful, with a heart-shaped face, a cute nose, slightly pouting lips, the beauty mark on her right cheek and the same bright, ocean blue, almond-shaped eyes.

Since she had changed her look, a lot of boys (and even grown men) had started to notice her a lot more. Sirius Black, her best friend Harry Potter's godfather, had started to openly flirt with her since she had turned 17, the age that you're considered an adult in the wizarding world. She just laughed it off; while she was definitely flattered that Sirius saw her in that way, he was only a good friend. Harry's other godfather, Remus Lupin, though?

He was most definitely another story…………Jamie was hopelessly in love with him.

He was just so………..Remus. There was no other word to describe how amazing he was. Jamie had been in love with him ever since he had taught at Hogwarts as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in her 3rd year.

She had thought he was gorgeous, with his sandy brown hair that was slightly shaggy and peppered with grey, his warm bright blue eyes, and his adorable smile. He was so kind and gentle, and he treated everything with caution. Now that she was old enough to understand her feelings, she knew that she wanted him. I mean, sure, there was a bit of an age difference, but Jamie didn't care in the least. She knew what she wanted, and it was Remus.

She had awoken that morning with a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing that Remus was right downstairs chatting with Sirius, James and Lily, Harry's parents. She hopped out of bed and took a quick shower, and she stepped in front of the wardrobe mirror, trying to decide on the right outfit to make him notice her.

Finally thinking of one, she flicked her wand over her hair first, drying it and styling it into a French braid and leaving a couple of stray pieces out to frame her face. She then flicked her wand again, and she was dressed in a low ride, tight black jean skirt, a Gryffindor red t-shirt that hugged her chest and bore the words "You know you want me" in black and a pair of chunky-heeled, black flip-flops. She then added a touch of light brown shimmer lip gloss, and, satisfied with the overall look, she grabbed her wand, tucked it into the back pocket of her skirt and set off downstairs.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen, she heard a wolf-whistle come from the table in the middle of the kitchen, and she didn't even have to look to know who it was. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, looking for something to drink and she felt someone's arms snake around her waist, and a voice said in her ear, "Well, if I had known you were going to dress like this just to impress me, I would've made an effort to look a little more presentable."

Jamie smiled and turned in Sirius' arms, and she said cheekily, "What makes you think I wanted to impress you, Padfoot?" and he responded, saying, "Maybe because you're so attracted to me." She giggled and said in an overly dramatic tone, "Oh, yes, Sirius. I think you're a god and I can't keep my hands off of you! I just want you to take me and make me yours!" Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively, saying, "Oh, trust me, I will make you mine someday! You're just still in denial about your feelings for me." Jamie pecked him on the cheek and started walking to the table, saying, "Sure I am, Sirius. Sure I am."

She then sat down with a glass of orange juice, and she said, "Good morning, Aunt Lily. Morning, Prongs." Lily and James Potter both said, "Good morning, Jamie." Just as Jamie was about to ask where Harry was, _he_ walked in.

Jamie almost started drooling right there because Remus looked so good; he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans and black boots. His hair was falling into his face a bit, like it always did, and he had a smile on his face that seemed to light up the whole kitchen. Jamie knew she was probably staring like an idiot, but she didn't really care.

He said a quick good morning to everyone and did the same thing Jamie had done, and he approached the table with a glass of orange juice, also. He then said good morning properly, looking everyone in the face, and when he saw Jamie, he winked and said, "Morning, pet." He had started calling her "pet" when she had turned 15, and the nickname stuck, just like she called him Remy. She said back, "Morning, Remy" and he smiled at her, and she knew that she had melted right there.

He then said, "Have a good sleep?" and she nodded. Then he seemed to notice her outfit, and he said, "You look cute, pet. Who's it for? Harry?" Jamie's mouth fell open from shock, and she started laughing, saying, "God, no! Harry's like my brother. No, it's definitely not him." Then, Remus said, as he felt a small spark of jealousy, "Ron, then?" Jamie burst out laughing at that, and she couldn't speak for the next few minutes from laughing so hard. She then said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "Remy, come on. Ron and I fight way too much for there to be a relationship, and he's also like my brother; my really annoying prat of an older brother who lives to antagonize me."

Remus laughed at that, and the others started to talk with each other. Then the kitchen door opened up and Harry walked in. As he went around the table, he said, "Morning" to Remus and his father, and he kissed Lily on the cheek and said, "Good morning, mum." He then sat next to Jamie and kissed her on her cheek, and he said, "Good morning, you." Jamie pretended to cringe when he kissed her, and she said, "Ew….Harry germs." He chuckled, and he grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. Jamie talked to everyone around the table, but she couldn't keep her mind off of Remus; he just looked so deliciously shaggable that she wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and beg him to take her right there.

Then, a little later, everyone started to leave, but Jamie purposely stayed behind to toy with Remus a bit; she knew she was a tease, and she loved it.

She got up, pushed her chest up a little and exposed a bit of her cleavage, and she gave a fake yawn, and she said, "I'm still a little tired. I didn't really sleep that well, actually, Remy." Remus quirked an eyebrow and said, "Why?" and Jamie said, "Oh, nothing. Nothing, except, I had a little dream about a certain someone, and boy, was it a dream." She was, of course, lying through her teeth, but he didn't know that, so that made it perfectly fine.

She then moved around the table and sat next to Remus, and she moved her chair closer to his, and she purposely leaned over, exposing her cleavage. She noticed that Remus' eyes flicked down and stayed there for a bit, and then he looked back up and he said, "Was it a…..an erotic dream?" Jamie grinned shiftily, and she said, "Maybe……..why do you ask?" She darted the tip of her tongue out quickly and licked her lips slowly, and she saw Remus' eyes follow her tongue; he looked like he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless at that moment. Inside, she was jumping for joy; her plan was working!

She grinned at him, and he said, "I was merely wondering….." and she said, "Wondering what? If the dream was about anyone you know?" Remus couldn't explain it, but he felt that sudden spark of jealousy as he said, "Was it about Sirius?" Jamie bit her lip and she smiled, then she looked at him and said, "Maybe it was………and, then again, maybe it wasn't." Remus' eyes grew a bit wider, and his head seemed automatically drawn to hers, and he whispered, his breath playing on her lips, "Was it about…….me?" Jamie smiled, and she lifted her eyes to meet his, saying, "It might have been." Then, before he could blink, she had leaned forward and captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

Then, she pulled back, winked at him, got up and turned to leave, only to feel a pull on her wrist. She turned and saw his hand had caught her wrist, and he said, "Jamie……" and she said sweetly, "Yes, Remy?" He looked like he was fighting an internal war with himself, and he finally said, "Never mind." He released her wrist, and she said, "See you later, Remy." She then turned and left, smiling to herself.

Remus watched her go, the whole time wondering what had just happened. He thought about how she had licked her lips and how he had wanted to kiss the hell out of her. He wouldn't deny it, she had become an extremely attractive girl, and there were a lot of boys and men who looked at her now. The wolf in him growled possessively, as if to say, "_She is mine_." Remus shook himself, saying, "Stop it, you randy old wolf. She doesn't want you; she probably wants Sirius." Remus knew that Sirius was smitten with the girl, even if he did try to play it off like a joke. The only problem was that…………he was in love with her.

Yes, Remus Lupin, 37-year-old werewolf, was in love with a girl who was almost half his age. She was stunningly beautiful, and she was opinionated, fiery, and passionate. He had tried to deny it many times, but it would always come back to him the same way; he was definitely in love with the daughter of one of his best friends.

He knew that she wouldn't want him when she could have……_ 'Wait a minute!' _he thought suddenly. _'She had been toying with me. That means that she feels the same way. Oh, that naughty little minx. I think I'll toy with her, just to see how she likes it.' _ Remus smirked, and he walked out of the kitchen, ready to put operation: "Toy with Jamie and Make Her Want Me" into motion.


	2. Do You Want Me?

_**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2. Once again, I own nothing except Jamie and the plot bunny that's in its cage after chasing it for half an hour. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Do You Want Me?

Remus' P.O.V.

--------------------------------

I headed out of the kitchen, humming to myself and feeling silently elated that Jamie felt the same way about me. That means that she didn't like Sirius like I thought she did, but he still likes her. Damn. Well, Jamie and I will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, I have a certain girl to attract.

I climbed the stairs, but I stopped halfway up, thinking of my strategy. When I had finally thought of a plan, I smirked again and continued up the stairs. I got to her room, knocked, and her voice said, "Come in."

I stepped into her room and said, "Hey, pet." She was lying on her bed reading a book, but as soon as she saw me, her demeanor changed instantly. She put her bookmark in, closed the book and sat up quickly, playing with a piece of her hair unconsciously as she said, "Hi, Remy. What brings you up here?" I smiled and I said, "I just wanted to sit with you for a bit. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head "no" vigorously, and she patted the spot next to her on the bed, saying shyly, "Have a seat."

I made my way over to the bed, drinking in her body; she had curves in all the right places, and looking at her body like I was made me want to throw her down and take her right there. I controlled myself, and as I neared her bed, I stopped suddenly, putting my plan into action. She frowned slightly, and I said, "Is it me, or is it blistering hot in here?" and I could see that she was itching to blurt out, "IT'S DEFINITELY YOU!" I pulled at my shirt, saying, "May I?" and she nodded, and I smiled and pulled my shirt off and tossed it over her desk chair.

I could feel her retinas burning into my body as she stared at my chest. I was naturally strong, due to the werewolf in me, so I had a nice set of muscles, and I had even started working out, causing a six-pack to start to develop.

I sat next to her on the bed and lay back against the headboard, stretching languidly. I knew my plan was working; I could smell the arousal coming off of her in waves. I closed my eyes and rested, and I knew she was still staring at me. I chuckled, and she said, "What's so funny?" I opened my eyes and looked at her, saying, "Nothing." I could see that she didn't believe me, and she said, "Oh, okay." Then, without warning, she pounced on me and started to tickle me.

I am really, really ticklish, and I instantly yelped and started to laugh as her fingers wiggled into my abdomen and sides, and I tried to grab her hands. We tussled playfully on the bed for a couple of minutes, and somehow (wink wink) I ended up on top of her, holding her wrists down above her head, both of us breathing heavily from laughing. I stared at her intensely, and I reached down and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She immediately stilled, and she tensed slightly as my fingers brushed her lips. I then leaned down slightly, and rested my face in the crook of her neck, saying softly, "You are such a naughty girl." She giggled, but stopped as she felt my lips graze her neck, goose bumps erupting on her skin as she shivered lightly. I then whispered, "I think you need to be punished" and I licked her neck, obviously hitting a soft spot, because she let out a small whimper and her back arched slightly.

She whispered, "Remus, what are you……" but I cut her off, taking one of my hands and running it down her side teasingly. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes, and I said quietly, "You are gorgeous." I saw a small blush bloom on her face, and that just made her all the more beautiful to me. I then reached under her and grabbed her firm ass playfully, making her squeak in surprise, and I said, "Do you want me, pet?" She bit her lip and nodded, and I raked my eyes over her body, saying huskily, "Do you want me to do things to your body that'll leave you panting for more?" She had started breathing heavily, and she closed her eyes as my hands skimmed her thighs, saying, "Gods, Remus, yes."

I then abruptly let her wrists go and sat up, saying, "Maybe another time." Her eyes flew open, and she sat up and spluttered, "But…..I……what?" I grinned impishly, and I said, as I moved closer to her, "I know what you were doing in the kitchen, so I thought I'd pay you back in full." She got as red as a tomato, and she said, "Oh, that. I was only teasing you." I then pretended to think, saying, "Hmmm…..one has to ask though….why?" She then took a deep breath, and she looked me in my eyes and I knew she was about to tell me how she felt.

She then said, "Remus, I have a confession. I…….I'm……." but it was obvious that she was beyond nervous. She then said, "Remus, I'm in love with you. There, I said it. I've been in love with you for years. It started in 3rd year as just a crush, but as I grew and matured, so did my feelings for you. I hope you don't think I'm deluded, because what I feel for you is real. You make me feel like no other guy has before. Just being around you is enough to brighten my day. I think of you when you're not here, and when you are here, I can barely control myself around you. You bring out the best in me, and I just want to be yours."

I blinked a couple of times, letting it all process. Then, her face drooped when I remained quiet, and she said, "It's all right. I understand if you think I'm insane. I know that I should have someone my own age, but……" I stopped her, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

She let out a noise of surprise, but she responded as I kissed her hungrily, my tongue gently pushing its way into her mouth and wrestling with hers. When we finally parted for air, I said, "I never said that I didn't feel the same way, you know." Her eyes lit up, and she said, "You….you like me?" and I shook my head, saying, "No, I don't like you. I love you. I love everything about you; your brains, your beauty and your spirit. You make me laugh, and you're sexy as hell." She blushed, and I continued, "I want to be there for you when you're sad, I want to be able to hold you, cheer you up……_I _want to be the one to make love to you and hear you scream _my _name as you come." Her blush deepened, and I rested my forehead against hers, saying, "I'll have you, if you agree to have me as yours."

She let out a whoop of joy and flung herself into my arms, both of us falling back onto the bed and laughing. I then rolled over so I was on top of her, and I said, "I love you, pet" and she smiled wider than I had ever seen her smile, and she leaned up and kissed me, pulling back and saying, "I love you, too, you sexy wolf." I laughed and started to tickle her, and she squealed and thrashed under me, laughing hysterically. She yelled out for me to stop, so I did, and I kissed her, silencing her giggles. We lay on her bed, kissing for hours.

I started to kiss and nibble on her neck, going for that sweet spot that I had licked before, and she arched her back and threaded her fingers through my hair, whispering my name. I placed my hands on her hips and kneaded them gently, and I was rewarded with a slight tug on my hair and her moan of, "Remy….that feels good."

I said, "I love to make you feel good" and she chuckled and said, "I bet you do." I bit into her neck hard enough to leave a small bruise, and she cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. I then sucked on the spot, making her moan loudly, and she said, "Oh, Remy!" She then looked at me and said huskily, "I can't believe you bit me" and I cocked an eyebrow and said silkily, "I don't really bite much………..unless you want me to." Jamie's eyes widened, and she said, "Remy! You're such a bad wolf." I growled playfully and before she could blink, I lifted her shirt and started blowing raspberries on her stomach, and she squealed and started giggling, saying, "Remy, stop! That tickles! Stop it! No, don't!"

I stopped after I was positive she had suffered enough, and we cuddled on the bed for a while. Then, I sat up and said, "Shit. The Weasleys are coming tonight, aren't they?" and Jamie sat up and nodded, saying, "Yeah. Well, we're gonna have to tell them, aren't we? And Harry, Lily, James, my parents and….." and I cut her off, nodding and saying, "Sirius. Yeah, we will. He likes you, you know." Jamie looked shocked, and she said, "Sirius? Sirius Black? He likes me?" I nodded and said, "That's why he's always flirting with you." Jamie looked puzzled, and she said, "I always thought he was just playing around; I never thought he was serious." She looked at me, her eyes wide with fear, and she said, "I don't wanna hurt him, Remus."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, saying, "I know you don't, pet, but you can't help who you love." Jamie sighed and said, "I guess you're right" and I said, "Of course I am. Now let's go, dinner's probably almost done." We climbed off the bed, and I took Jamie's hand and led her from her room out on the landing. Before we went downstairs, I pulled her to me and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Then, winking at her, I led her downstairs to the kitchen to face everyone and tell them that we loved each other. I just hoped Sirius and Nathan, Jamie's father, would understand; I don't want to lose two of my best friends.


	3. Telling Everyone and Getting Closer

_**A/N: Here's chapter 3…..enjoy! Oh, and, in my alternate universe, Pettigrew never met Remus, James and Sirius. Instead, they were all friends, and formed the Marauders, with Jamie's father, Nathaniel, or Nathan. His Animagus form is an eagle, and his nickname is Talon.**_

Chapter 3: Telling Everyone and Getting "Closer"

Remus' P.O.V.

-----------------------------------

We had made it all the way to the kitchen door, and I looked back at Jamie; she looked positively horrified. I kissed her on her forehead, and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at me, and I said, "Are you ready?" She said, "No, but we have to sooner or later." I opened the kitchen door and walked in, pulling her behind me.

The door closed behind us, and everyone grew silent and turned in our direction. I could feel Jamie shaking next to me, and I cleared my throat, stepped into the room, pulling Jamie, and I said, "Hey everyone. We have something important to tell you." Jamie then looked up at me again, and I winked, and she looked at them all and said, "Everyone, Remus and I are……together."

Everyone was silent, until Ron said, "Well, that's obvious. You did come in here with each other, or 'together'." Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "No, Ronald. I mean, we're a couple." Ron then said, "A couple of what?" Jamie let out an exasperated sigh, and she said slowly, "We….are…..together, Ronald. As in, we're dating." James, Lily, and Sirius all smiled, and Sirius said, smirking, "Finally, you two!" I blinked and said, "Wait. Sirius, don't you like Jamie?" Sirius said, "She's one of my good friends, Moony. I don't like her that way." I said, "Oh, thank heavens. I was worried you'd get mad."

Then, Nathan stood up, and I gulped and said, "Nate, um……" but he grinned and said, "Oh, Moony, relax. It's all right; I'm not mad. Congratulations. Honestly, I couldn't think of anyone better for my little girl. And before you ask, I don't care about the age difference. What matters is that she's happy, and apparently, you make her happy."

I snapped my mouth shut, and I walked over and gripped his hand, saying, "Thanks, Talon." He nodded his head, and Jamie's mother, Ariella, stood up and hugged me, saying, "Take care of my daughter, Remus, or else I'll be forced to kill you." I laughed and said, "Don't worry, Ari. I'll take very good care of her."

Jamie then looked at Harry and said, "Harry? Are you okay with it?" Harry grinned, and he hugged Jamie, saying, "Of course I'm okay with it. It was so obvious that you two were in love with each other. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses." Mrs. Weasley had been quiet the whole time, and Jamie said softly, "Mrs. Weasley? Gin, Fred, George? Are all you guys okay with it because it would mean a lot to me if you were."

Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged Jamie, saying, "Oh, Jamie, of course we are. You and Remus make a wonderful match, and I know he'll treat you right. Congratulations." Fred, George and Gin came over and agreed with Molly and they offered their congratulations. The only person left was Ron, and he hadn't said anything the whole time.

Jamie said tentatively, "Ron? Are you okay?" Then, he surprised everyone by saying, "Hell yeah. I'm fine! Congrats, you two. I mean, yeah, I did have a thing for you in 3rd and 4th year, but I realized that we fight way too much to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We'd be much better off as best friends. And I could see that you and Moony liked each other."

Jamie had tears of joy in her eyes, and she hugged Ron tightly, saying, "Ron, thank you. It means a lot to me to know that you're okay with it." Ron hugged her back, and he looked up at me as they pulled away from each other, saying, "Moony, take care of her, yeah? She's special." I gazed at her lovingly and said, "Yeah, I know, Ron. Don't worry, I will take care of her. I'd never dream of hurting her." Jamie smiled at me, and she came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, and I held her face in my hands and we kissed. Everyone said, "Awww!" and we pulled away, Jamie blushing and me laughing.

Then, a crack sounded from above us, followed by a crash, a muffled curse and someone yelling, "Hello, Sirius………Remus? It's me." I groaned and said, "Oh, no………….I forgot about….." but I was cut off by the kitchen door opening and a young witch appearing, with shocking pink hair. I then said, pulling away from Jamie, saying, "Hi, Tonks." She brightened when she saw me, and she said, in a way _she_ thought was flirty, "Hey, Remus." I inwardly cringed, simply because I had told her before that I had no romantic feelings towards her, but she always seemed to conveniently forget.

She then came over to me and I said, "Tonks, I have to tell you something" and she batted her eyelashes, saying, "What is it?" I sighed and said, "Well, it's not easy, so I'm just going to say it. Tonks, you know that I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me. I never told you why, but it's because I'm in love with someone else." Tonks' smile dropped off of her face instantly, and she said, "Who? Who is it?" and Jamie's voice said from behind me, "Me" and she stepped out next to me where Tonks could see her. Jamie gave an awkward half-smile and said, "Hey, Tonks."

Tonks looked from me to Jamie, and she started laughing, saying, "That's a funny joke, Remy. I mean, come on; you can't possibly be serious about wanting this……child? Now, seriously, what's going on?" Jamie stepped in front of me and squared her shoulders, saying, "Okay, Nymphadora. Listen, and listen good. Number one, I am not a child Number two, I love Remus, and he loves me. And number three, no one calls him Remy but me. He doesn't love you, and the sooner you get that through your head, the better. You need to accept it, get over it and move on with your life. Understand?"

Tonks scoffed and said, "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?" I then said, "Tonks, please. Listen to her; everything Jamie said is true. I love her, and she loves me. We're a couple, and I'm sorry, but…………..I just don't love you." Tonks then looked at me strangely, then she looked back at Jamie, and she suddenly raised her hand and slapped Jamie across the face hard, making her head swing to the side. Jamie turned her head back, and she stood there and listened to Tonks rant, as she started to say, "You little bitch. You stole him from me; this was your plan all along, wasn't it? I knew you wanted him, because I saw the way you looked at him all the time. You need to be a good little whore and go and find someone else's man to steal, because Remus is mine."

Then, before I had a chance to react, Tonks had lunged at Jamie and grabbed two fistfuls of her long hair and pulled violently, causing Jamie to squeal in pain and try to pry her hands off of her. Once she had managed to get Tonks to release her, she stepped forward and slapped her with such force that she stumbled to the side, gasping in pain and holding her red cheek. Then, with a scream of fury, she charged at Jamie and knocked her to the ground, and the two started tussling on the floor. I heard Ginny's cries of "Kick her ass, Jamie!" and Harry question of "Isn't someone going to stop this before Jamie kills her?" I had to admit, as much as I wanted to stop them, it made me swell with pride to see my Jamie defending herself against Tonks, who was promptly getting her ass handed to her.

I stepped forward to pull them apart once I saw that Jamie was indeed trying to murder the pink-haired Auror, and also to prevent Tonks from ripping all of Jamie's lovely hair from her head. Harry helped me, and he pulled Tonks off of Jamie while I lifted her from the ground.

After checking on Jamie, I turned to Tonks (who was definitely my least favorite person at the moment) and said angrily, "What the hell has gotten into you, Nymphadora? You blatantly attacked her with no real reason!" Tonks then said, with tears in her eyes, "But Remus, don't you see? She wanted you all to herself, so she played up to you, seduced you and got you to fall for her and forget about me. Either that or she put a spell on you or fed you a love potion when you weren't looking." I then yelled out, "Nymphadora, stop it this instant! I have had it! Now, listen to me. I love Jamie. I will always love her, and we plan on being together for a very long time. Your actions are inexcusable, and until you stop acting like a jealous bitch, I want you to remove yourself from this house immediately and do not come back! Am I understood?"

Tonks huffed in anger, and, with tears streaming down her face, she let out an angry scream and Apparated on the spot. I then calmed myself, and I turned to Jamie and said, "I'm sorry about that, love. She didn't hurt you, did she?" Jamie shook her head and said, "I'm fine, Remy. Honestly, I think I did more damage to her." Then, I turned to everyone and said, "Sorry about that. So, um……….dinner, anyone?"

Normal P.O.V.

-----------------------

Everyone ate and talked for the remainder of the night, and when it was time for the guests to leave, they did, and Harry and Sirius retired to their bedrooms. Remus then glanced at Jamie slyly, and she grinned and said, "I know what you're thinking, Remy. If you want me, you'll have to catch me." With that, she turned and ran out of the kitchen, giggling, and Remus chased her all the way up to her room, where he caught her from behind and said in her ear, "I caught you…..now, I can have you." Jamie then turned in his arms, and she whispered, "Remy, make love to me." Remus blinked, and he said, "Are you sure, love? I don't want you to feel like you have to" and Jamie said, "I'm positive, Remy. Please, take me."

Remus growled softly, and he said, "Well, since you're begging" and he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down, and he crawled on top of her, saying, "I love you" and she said, "I love you, too." He then kissed her passionately, and Jamie moaned and slipped her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth, wrestling his tongue for dominance. Remus then pulled away and kissed her down her neck and to the top of her low-cut t-shirt, and he stopped and sat her up, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

He stared at her bra-clad chest, and he groaned as he started to harden, saying, "You are beautiful." Jamie blushed, and she reached behind her and unclasped the bra, taking it off and throwing it down to meet her shirt. Remus stared at her breasts hungrily, saying, "Wow. I'd had fantasies about what you looked like under your clothes, but I never imagined you'd be this perfect." Jamie's blush spread to the top of her chest, making the area slightly pink and she said, "I'm not perfect, love" and Remus said, "Well then, you're as close to perfect as anyone could possibly be, pet."

Jamie grinned, and Remus crawled towards her and kissed her, and she broke the kiss and helped him pull his shirt off. Then, Remus bent his head and kissed her breast, fondling the other one. He rolled her hard nipple between his fingers, and he took the other into his mouth and suckled it gently, making Jamie moan and grab at his hair. A warm feeling had started to spread through her womb and it settled in her crotch, making her clit start to throb in anticipation.

Remus then pushed her onto her back, and he placed soft butterfly kisses down her stomach, all the while sliding his hand up her skirt, and he ran his fingers over her panties, rubbing her crotch softly. He whispered huskily, "You're dripping wet, love. I guess I have to do something about that, don't I?" Jamie moaned and said, "I guess you do" and she smiled coyly at him.

He grinned wolfishly, and he unzipped her skirt with his teeth, growling low in the back of his throat and making Jamie laugh. He then pulled her skirt and her underwear off of her, and he took a moment to admire his girlfriend's body. She really was perfect, and he thanked God silently for blessing him with this beautiful woman.

Then, he dipped his head and licked her clit softly, making her gasp and jump slightly. He grinned again, and he took his index finger and slid it up and down her opening before sticking it inside of her. Jamie let out a small "Oh!" of surprise and pleasure, and she bit her lip as that warm feeling flooded her body again, making her flush with arousal.

Remus started to pump his finger in and out of Jamie's wet pussy, earning him a loud moan from his lover. He then pulled his finger out a bit and added his middle finger, and he pumped his fingers in and out again. As he did that, he started licking around her opening teasingly, using his free hand to rub her clit. Jamie was squirming and panting, and she moaned out, "Oh, Remus!" as he started going faster.

As he went faster, he had started to suck on her clit fervently, and Jamie groaned and bucked her hips, saying, "Remus, that feels so good!" He then stuck his fingers deeper inside of her, searching for that magic spot that would make her go insane, and he found it finally, gently rubbing it. Jamie felt that, and she let out a small shriek of pleasure and bucked her hips harder, and she said, "Oh, gods, Remus, yes!" It didn't take Remus long to have her bucking her hips in time with his thrusts, and her breath started hitching, and she drew a long, shuddering breath and said, "Remy, I'm so close! Please….."

Remus grinned, and he said, "That's right.…..come for me, love. My sexy little witch….." and he clamped his lips onto her clit, suckling it hard, and Jamie arched her back and screamed out, "Remus!!!" Her inner walls clenched around his fingers, and her whole body shuddered with the force of her orgasm. He watched her orgasm, believing that that sight was, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her whole body was flushed, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

He came back up and kissed her on her neck, and he said, "How was that, pet?" and Jamie moaned appreciatively, saying, "That was bloody amazing." Remus laughed, and he stroked her legs and hips gently, and he positioned himself over her, and he kissed her on her forehead, saying, "Are you ready? It's going to hurt a bit." Jamie nodded, and she reached down and gave him a gentle squeeze through his jeans, and he groaned and divested himself of the rest of his clothing.

He then waved his wand over her stomach, saying a contraceptive spell, and he put his wand on the night table. He kissed her and rubbed himself over her teasingly, earning a small moan from her and a rough comment of, "Get on with it already!"

Remus chuckled lightly, and he gently pushed himself into her, groaning as he was sheathed in her warmth. Jamie gasped, and, before she could say anything, Remus had pulled out and thrust back into her, tearing her barrier. Jamie threw her head back and let out a squeal of pain, a lone tear leaking out of her eye.

He looked horrified that he had hurt her, and he wiped the tear from her face, saying, "I'm so sorry, love. Are you okay?" She whispered, "I'll be fine, Remy. Just give me a minute." He waited for a bit, then she nodded her head, and he pulled out a bit, then he pushed back in slowly, making Jamie let out a gasp. He then fell into a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her easily. Jamie moaned wantonly underneath him, and she had started to move her hips to match his, making him growl in response.

She ran her hands over his back and his smooth ass, squeezing it slightly and trying to push him further into her. He groaned and started to pump in and out of her faster, and Jamie locked her legs around his waist, matching his thrusts.

A thin coat of sweat started to form on Jamie's body, plastering her hair to her face and making her skin glisten. She had started emitting high-pitched pants of pleasure, and Remus buried his face in her neck again and she tangled her fingers in his hair and panted in his ear, "Remy, I'm close." He picked his head up and looked into her eyes heatedly, saying, "Let go, pet. Come for me again." He then pumped into her harder and faster, and Jamie squealed out, "Yes! Oh, yes! Like that……….Gods, Remus, I'm almost there…" Her hands clawed at the blanket, and she was tossing her head back and forth as she approached her orgasm.

Her breathing started getting heavier, and her muscles started to tighten, and she said, "Oh, oh gods……Oh, gods…." and she arched her back and thrust her hips up into Remus', throwing her head back and crying out his name as she tumbled into ecstasy again. Remus watched his love come again, felt her walls tighten on his throbbing cock, and it was too much for him. He pumped a couple more times and shouted her name in a strangled voice as his body seized up and he came violently, spilling his seed into her.

He collapsed, breathing heavily and watching Jamie come down from another powerful orgasm, and he felt immense pride in knowing _he_ was able to give her that extreme pleasure that she'd felt.

He pulled out of her and kissed her quickly, rolling off of her to the right. He then propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at his ebony-haired goddess, and he stroked her shoulder gently, saying, "That had to be the most incredible shag I've ever had, which is saying something, considering the number of shags I've actually had." Jamie smiled, and she looked at her boyfriend lovingly, and she said, "That was just……wow. I can't even find a word to describe it." Remus' face turned to one of the utmost smugness, and he said, "Thank you. I did do a pretty good job, didn't I?" Jamie laughed and smacked his shoulder softly, saying, "All right, you. Don't go getting cocky on me."

Remus then wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer to him, and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She then said slyly, "I plan on paying you back later" and he growled playfully, saying, "I hope you do." The two then fell asleep, happy that they had finally expressed their feelings to each other. Now they could spend their lives together, never wondering or questioning anything.


	4. A Day Well Spent

Chapter 4: A Day Well Spent

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and review! Oh, and by the way, Snape is extremely OOC in this story. Read on!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun peeked through the windows, illuminating the sleeping forms of Jamie and Remus. Jamie awoke and yawned, stretching lazily, when she realized that there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned and smiled, watching Remus sleep and taking a moment to study him.

Her lover truly was gorgeous; he had long eyelashes that rested on his cheek as he slept, full lips, and, for a guy, very nice cheekbones. He even had a single freckle on the curve of his jaw, just beneath his mouth, and Jamie leaned over and kissed it gently, making him stir and open his eyes, blinking sleepily.

His eyes focused and he saw her studying him. He smiled and said, "Good morning, beautiful" and he leaned over and planted a small kiss on her forehead. He then sat up and stretched, and Jamie studied him again. There was a light smatter of hair on his chest, and the same hairs made up his "happy trail", leading down his abdomen and even lower, making Jamie blush as the memories of what happened last night came back.

Remus saw Jamie blush and avert her eyes slightly, and he grinned and said slyly, "Why do you look so shy, love? I know what you were thinking about, and trust me, you weren't blushing last night!" Jamie quirked a thin eyebrow coyly, and she said, "Really? Well, why don't you show me again why I wasn't blushing last night?" She then laid back in the bed, grinning at Remus seductively, and he smirked and rolled on top of her, nuzzling her neck with his nose and growling playfully.

Jamie giggled and said softly, "Remy!" and as he felt her breasts against his chest, he started to grow hard, and he rubbed himself against her teasingly, making Jamie gasp and let out a soft moan. Remus grinned and kissed Jamie languidly, running his hands all over her body. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh, gently massaging it, making Jamie squirm in anticipation. He then ducked his head and took one of her pert nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and nipping it. Jamie arched against him and moaned, threading her fingers through his shaggy hair and tugging on it slightly. She was becoming wetter with every second, and she needed release.

Jamie whimpered as Remus moved to the other nipple and suckled it, and she said, "Remy, please…….." and he grinned. His fingers finally found her dripping pussy, and grinning wolfishly at her, he slid two fingers inside of her, making her groan in pleasure. As Remus pumped his fingers in and out of her, Jamie moaned and writhed under him, making him harder with every second. Finally, Jamie felt herself nearing her release, and she moaned and said, "Remus….Oh, god, I'm gonna come! Oh, yes! Yes, Remy!" and with that, she jerked her hips off the bed and came with a cry of his name.

As Jamie lay in the bed coming down from her high, Remus stared at her lovingly and said, "You really are the most heavenly woman on the face of the earth, you know that?" Jamie turned to him and said, "Oh, Remy. You really think so?" and he nodded enthusiastically, making her laugh. She then said, as she stroked his stomach, "Can I tell you something? Something I've never even told Ron or Harry?" Remus nodded, looking concerned, and Jamie sighed deeply before saying, "Well, to be honest, I never was all that confident about my looks. I always thought that I was average; you know, nothing special to look at." Remus looked shocked, and he said, "What? Jamie, how could you even think that?" Jamie bit her lip and said, "Growing up, I never really had any friends. The only friend I had was Harry, and he used to tell me that I was pretty, but I never believed him. I always thought that he was just saying that because he felt he had to."

Jamie had started to tear, and she said, "I was outgoing, I was into sports, I even had a cute fashion sense; No one ever seemed to notice. I remember the first boy I ever had a crush on. His name was Alistair Connelly, and we were both 13 years old. I had thought he was so cute; he had curly, reddish-brown hair, light green eyes, and he was funny, witty, smart and friendly. I remember going up to him, after working up the nerve, and telling him that I liked him." Jamie paused then, remembering what had happened that day. She continued, "This happened the summer before 4th year had started. I had just told him how I felt, and he just stood there for a minute; I guess he was letting it process. Then, he looked up at me, flashed me a brilliant smile, and said, "Well, that's….er….nice, Jamie, but, you're just too _plain _for me. I like girls like………..well, like……Bevin." Bevin was one of the popular girly-girls, but Remy, she was gorgeous! She had long, flowing dark red hair, deep, deep blue eyes and amazing facial features. She was slender and graceful; she was basically everything I wasn't. On that day, I concluded that I just wasn't pretty. I was boring and dull; Even when I had gotten that crush on you when you came to teach at Hogwarts, I remember thinking: 'What would someone as handsome as him ever see in someone like me? I'm nothing."

Jamie had let the tears fall sometime during her story, and she sniffled, saying, "Even now, I still don't see how you chose me. I thought for sure you were going to turn me down because I was too average, or not glamorous or stunning like those movie stars and models." As she cried, Remus lifted her face to his and wiped her tears away with his thumb, saying, "Jamison Erin McGinnis, listen to me. You are anything but average, plain, boring and dull. You are _the _most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing _and_ loving. Sure, models and actresses are beautiful, but most of them only have outer beauty. You have inner as well as outer beauty. You have beautiful, long, silky jet-black hair that I love to run my fingers through, full, pouting lips that I love to kiss, amazing bone structure, the most bright and beautiful eyes that I have ever seen, and that adorable beauty mark on your cheek." Jamie smiled slightly, and he said, "You also have an amazing personality, an infectious smile and laugh, and you have an incredibly huge heart. You care about helping others, and you always put everyone else's feelings and needs before your own. Things like that are what make you special and beautiful. You are truly one-of-a-kind, and I am extremely honored and privileged to have you as my friend and my lover." Jamie was positively bawling now, and she threw herself into Remus' arms and whispered, "Oh, Remus! I love you" and he kissed her on top of her head and said back, "I love you, too, pet. I love you, too." As it happened, they had the house to themselves, so as soon as Jamie pulled herself together, the two showered, dressed and went to buy Jamie's school things that she would need for her last year.

As they were strolling through Diagon Alley, Jamie practically dragged Remus into Fortescue's to grab some ice cream. The two exited the shop, Jamie with coconut-flavored ice cream and Remus with cherry, and, walking up the street, they spotted Severus Snape, resident Potions teacher at Hogwarts.

He walked up to them and said, "Miss McGinnis, Remus. What brings you both here?" and Remus said, "Oh, just buying Jamie's school supplies. And you, Severus?" He said, "Stocking up on potion ingredients and whatnot; no doubt Longbottom is going to ruin even more of my cauldrons before the year is out." Jamie laughed and said, "Well Professor, maybe if you were a bit nicer to Neville, he wouldn't get so nervous and mess up." Snape looked mock offended, and he said, "Me? Nice to Longbottom? You've spent too much time around Harry and Ronald, Jamie. Their stupidity is starting to rub off on you." Jamie glared at him playfully, and Remus said, "Oh, trust me Severus, Jamie is as smart as ever" and he looked down at her adoringly.

Snape quirked an eyebrow and said, "What's this, then? Hogwarts' resident teenage genius and most revered professor are together?" Jamie smiled and said, "Yes, Professor, we are" and Snape said, "Jamie, please; you're an adult, and as we're not in Hogwarts at the moment, call me Severus." Jamie grinned and said, "Oh, very well then, Severus." Snape smirked and said, "Well, congratulations to you both. Enjoy the time you have together now, because remember, in Hogwarts, you can't carry on this relationship in front of the students and staff. Unless, that is, Albus gives you permission to do so. I'm off, then. Remus, Jamie, I shall see you both in September" and with that, he turned on his heel and departed.

Jamie looked up at Remus and said, "Do you think that Albus will let us have a relationship inside Hogwarts, Remy?" and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, saying, "Well, you are of age now. I don't see why he wouldn't, my love." The couple then went and bought Jamie's supplies that she would need, and Jamie also picked up some food for Kieran, her black and grey tabby cat, and her tawny owl Sabia.

The two then returned to Grimmauld Place, and they deposited Jamie's things in her room. They then went to the kitchen to eat, and while they ate they'd glance up at each other every so often. Once they finished, Jamie said, "That was good. I'm full" and Remus leaned forward and said suggestively, "Well, I'm not. In fact, I'm still hungry." Catching the meaning in his words, Jamie gave him a coy look and said, "Really? Well, what do you want to eat?" and he grinned devilishly and said, "You." He then jumped out of his seat, making Jamie do the same, and he chased her upstairs to his room, her laughing the whole time.


	5. School and Threats

Chapter 5: School and Threats

In a matter of weeks it was September 1st and time to go back to Hogwarts. Remus would be getting there by Floo-ing to Dumbledore's office, but he still came to see everyone off. They didn't care who saw them as Remus held Jamie's face in his hands and caressed it lovingly, and he leaned down and kissed her gently. As he pulled away he whispered, "I'll see you at school, okay love? We'll talk to Albus then…..together" and Jamie nodded, saying, "Okay" and she grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles sweetly. She then said, "Love you, Remy" and he kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Love you, too, pet." Jamie then climbed onto the train with Ron, Harry and Ginny and they all leaned out of the window and waved at everybody; as the train started to move, Jamie saw Remus wink at her and she smiled and blew him a kiss.

Ginny and Jamie then put their stuff in the compartment with the boys, and they looked for an empty compartment where they could talk; they finally found one, and they went inside, shut the door, locked and silenced it. Ginny then said, as they sat down, "So……?" and Jamie laughed and said, "So, what?" Ginny got up on her knees and said, "Oh, come off it, Jamie! You know what. How is Remus in bed?" and Jamie said, in a mock-scandalized tone, "Ginevra Weasley!" but Ginny just giggled and said, "Well? How is he?" Jamie grinned in spite of herself, and she said, "Oh, Merlin, Gin….He's amazing! He knows my body so well; with just one touch, he turns me into a horny, quivering mess. I love it!!" The two started laughing hysterically, and after they calmed down they headed back to the boy's compartment. Later, once the train stopped, they got off and into a carriage and talked while they rode up to the castle. Once there, they made their way into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the Sorting to begin. Once it was over, Dumbledore stood and made the start-of-term speech, saying also, "Let us please welcome back, as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin!" and he stood and bowed slightly while the majority of the Hall stood on their feet and hooted, hollered and cheered, the loudest being Jamie, who caught Remus' eye and winked at him.

Dumbledore then said, after everyone had gotten silent again, "Also, this year's Heads are none other than our very own Harry Potter and Jamie McGinnis" and everyone at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clapped and cheered, while only a handful of Slytherins clapped, including Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Once the feast was over, Dumbledore stood and said loudly, "Jamie, would you stay behind for a minute?" and Jamie stayed in the Hall while Harry headed to the Head's dorms with Professor McGonagall. Jamie, Remus and Dumbledore then walked to his office, and once they got there they all sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally, Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like they always did, "Now, Remus my boy, what did you and Jamie want to talk to me about?" and Remus cleared his throat and said, "Well Albus, it's like this. Over the summer, Jamie and I have developed an intimate relationship." Dumbledore then said, "Ah, I see. Congratulations, you two; you are both perfect for each other, in one old man's opinion" and Remus said, "Thank you, Albus" while Jamie muttered, "Thank you, sir." Remus said, "Jamie and I were wondering if you could allow us to continue our relationship inside the castle. I mean, Jamie is of age, so it's not like we'll be doing anything illegal" and Dumbledore surveyed the couple through his half-moon glasses for a while, finally saying, "You are right Remus. As you just said, Jamie is an adult, so I see no reason why not." Remus looked shocked, saying, "Really? We can, Albus?" and he nodded, saying, "I hope you two are ready for what's going to come from your peers. I can imagine that not everyone will be happy with you two." Jamie finally spoke up, saying, "Remus and I can handle whatever others have to say, Professor" and he smiled and said, "I have no doubts in my mind, my dear. Now, I'm sure you two would like to be alone, yes? You may go; oh, and Jamie, the password to the Heads dorms is '_Carpe Diem_'."

The two bade Dumbledore goodnight and they left, heading for the Head's dorms. Remus walked Jamie to the portrait and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly, saying, "Thanks for walking me, Remy. See you tomorrow" and as she turned to leave, Remus grabbed her wrist, saying, "You call that a proper goodbye?" and he pulled her back to him, kissing her thoroughly. She squeaked in surprise as she was lifted off of her feet by Remus' strong arms, but she quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They stood there kissing until they both needed air, so they parted and Remus put Jamie down and he rested his hands on her waist, saying slyly, "You sure you don't need me to come in, pet?" and he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Jamie giggle. She said, "No, you don't need to. I'm sure I can count on Harry to protect me if anything goes wrong" and Remus pouted cutely, saying, "But I'm your boyfriend. I should be there to protect my girlfriend if she's in trouble." Jamie said, "Oh, would you stop being a baby?" and he said, "I'll show you who's being a baby!" He then pushed her against the wall, pinned her hands above her head and started kissing and sucking on her neck, making Jamie moan softly, and he took that opportunity to slip his fingers under her skirt and into her knickers, feeling how wet she was. He then slipped two of his fingers into her, making her arch into him and cry out softly, saying, "Gods, Remus!"

He then started to finger her, right there in the hallway, where Filch could walk by at any time. Jamie was writhing against the wall, trying to free her hands and grinding her hips erotically while moaning and mewling in pleasure. Her breathing started to become ragged and she was letting out breathy moans and gasps; Remus had his face buried in her neck, biting and kissing it softly, and he whispered, "Are you gonna cum for me, pet? Come on, love; I wanna hear you say my name." Jamie moaned out, "Oh god…..oh, god, Remus…….please….." and he grinned and used his thumb to rub her clit while he fingered her, and Jamie said, "Fuck, Remus!!" and she arched into him and her walls clenched around his fingers as she came. She then slumped against the wall as she caught her breath, and Remus nuzzled her neck sweetly, saying, "My beautiful witch…….so gorgeous when you cum."

Jamie smiled and kissed Remus, saying playfully, "You really know how to use those fingers of yours, handsome" and he chuckled, replying, "You know it, love." Jamie then reached down and cupped his erection through his jeans, making him groan, and she whispered seductively, "Maybe sometime I can show you what I can do with my mouth" and she kissed his cheek and gave the password to the portrait, which opened to let her in. He then wrapped her in his arms, saying, "Naughty little witch" and she sighed and said cheekily, "I really am, aren't I?" He laughed and kissed her sweetly, saying, "Get some sleep, pet. I'll see you in class tomorrow" and she smiled and said, "See you tomorrow, love. Good night." She then entered the common room, and Remus called out from behind her, "Love you, pet" at which she turned and said back, "Love you, too, Remy."

The next day, Jamie, Harry and Ron had Transfiguration first, and they all trooped into Prof. McGonagall's classroom and waited for her to get there, sitting at their favorite desk in the middle of the class. Once McGonagall entered, all talking immediately died down, and she briskly walked up to the front of the classroom and turned, saying, "Good morning, class" and they all chorused, "Good morning, professor." She then said, "Now, this year, you will be taking your N.E.W.T.'s, or your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. On this exam, you will be tested on a variety of different things, including, which I am sure will make all of you happy, your Animagus transformations." At these words, everyone started cheering, and McGonagall gave a small smile; everyone grew quiet once again, and she continued, saying, "Now, since this year, I will also be teaching you wandless magic, you won't need a wand to transform. All you will need is the incantation that I will teach you to get you started, and hopefully by Christmas, you'll all be successful Animagi who can transform at will."

She then told everyone to take out their books and turn to the chapter on Animagi, and she said, "I want all of you to write down your traits and what you think makes you the person you are and when you're finished, I want you all to turn to the section of the chapter where it lists all the different animals you will be able to turn into. Underneath the animals are the specific traits that you will have in common, and this will be the animal that will suit you the best and it will be your Animagus form. Some people don't realize this, but humans and animals have some similar personalities, like the need to protect their loved ones, their will to survive, and their uncanny abilities to get into trouble" and as she said this, she stared at Harry, Ron and Jamie pointedly, making them grin at each other.

After McGonagall's lecture, everyone spent about 15 minutes writing down their personality traits, and when they were done, they turned to the pages with the animals and found the animals they had common personalities with. Harry, on Jamie's right, said excitedly, after about 5 minutes, "Wicked!!" and Ron said, "What?" and Jamie asked, "What animal are you?" Harry turned the book, pushed it towards them and pointed to the picture. There, on the page, was a moving picture of a black leopard, which was preening itself and baring it's teeth every couple of seconds. Jamie grinned at him and said, "Harry, that's awesome! Black leopards are extremely rare. Let me see" and she pulled the textbook closer to her and read, saying, "Of all the animals, the black leopard is the hardest to transform into. Only exceptionally powerful wizards or witches are able to do so; this says that the witch or wizard is worthy of the animal form. The black leopard is a natural fighter and is fierce when it comes to taking care of its loved ones. It also is, usually, a friendly animal." Ron then said, "Blimey, mate; that sounds just like you."

Ron then looked at his page and said, "This is my animal" and Harry and Jamie peered at the book. He was pointing at a picture of an eagle, and Harry grinned and said, "Nice one, mate!" and Jamie patted his hand and said, "That's great, Ron! Eagles are very sharp creatures and they are very loyal to friends." Ron grinned smugly and said, "Well, I hope that's true, because if it isn't, then I honestly don't see how you guys stayed friends with me for so long." They all laughed, and Jamie looked down at her characteristics, flipped through the pages for her animal, and she stopped on the second to last page. Her eyebrows rose in interest, and she said, "Wow. I'm a….." and Harry said, "You're a what?" and he and Ron pulled her book closer to them and looked. On the page was a beautiful black wolf, with sleek fur and it was resting, it's head on its front paws and every so often it would lift its head and sniff at something nonexistent curiously.

Ron said, "That's amazing, Jamie! A black wolf" and Harry said, "I think this book is trying to tell you something." Jamie's eyes snapped to her raven-haired friend, and she said, "Trying to tell me what?" and Harry leaned closer to her and said, "Well, think about it, Mi. I mean, you and Remus are together, and Remus is a werewolf, and you're Animagus form is a wolf…….." Jamie quirked an eyebrow and said, "So?..." and Harry rolled his eyes and said, "So, I think it's a sign. I think you and Remus are really destined to be together. You know……..mates." Jamie then said, "You mean, like, me becoming a werewolf?" and Harry said, "No, no, I just mean you were meant to be mates with him."

Jamie thought about it for a few minutes, then she said softly, "Wow. Me and Remus……meant to be together. It's an interesting concept." Harry then read her wolf's description; he leaned over the book, pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "Hey, guys, listen to this:"

"The black wolf is a very beautiful and powerful creature. Its cunning, strength and stealth make it the perfect hunter and fighter. It naturally has a sweet and nurturing disposition, but if you make it angry, it will, most likely, be the last mistake you'll ever make, for they are a force to be reckoned with." Harry then nudged Ron and said, "Now if that doesn't describe our Jamie, then I don't know what does" making Ron snigger and Jamie roll her eyes at the pair of them. Then, McGonagall came up to their table and said, "Well you three, what animal forms do you have?" and they showed her, making her nod in approval and say, "I have to say, those animals suit all of you perfectly. You're also the only ones to get your Animagus form right the first time."

The three of them grinned at one of their favorite teachers, who gave them a small smile back. She then dismissed them and they packed up and headed for their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. They walked in and put their bags down and waited for Remus to arrive, and they started a casual conversation with Draco, Blaise and Pansy; they all made themselves comfortable, Jamie sitting on one of the desks, Ron sitting on a chair backwards and Harry leaning against the desk Jamie was sitting on. When Remus walked in, everyone started bustling around to sit at their seats and he spotted Jamie; as he walked up to the front, he stopped quickly, kissed Jamie in front of everyone and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Stay after class, okay love?" and she nodded and kissed him chastely.

He then continued up to the front of the class and everyone turned to stare at Jamie, but she just smiled and sat down in her seat, ready to pay attention to her boyfriend and professor. Remus saw the looks everyone was giving him and Jamie, and he said, "Okay. Just to let all of you know, yes, Jamie and I are together" and he was cut off by Lavender Brown saying, "Professor Dumbledore is letting you be together in public?" Remus nodded, and Lavender, who was sitting at the table next to Jamie on her right, leaned closer to her and said, "Go, Jamie! I was wondering when you and him were gonna hook up; he's sooo hot!" Everyone heard her and started laughing while Jamie grinned and blushed; even Remus had to chuckle at that.

The lesson progressed, and Remus told them all to take out some parchment and take some notes. He sat at his desk and surveyed the room as they all scribbled down the notes; all he could hear was the scratching of quills on parchment. His eyes swept over Jamie and stayed on her, feasting on her beauty; he had been telling the truth that day when he told her what he thought of her. She truly was stunning; she had the long, silky hair, the perfect features, and the tight, sexy little body that he loved. She shifted slightly and Remus almost groaned out loud as her pert breasts pushed against her shirt; it also didn't help that the first three buttons on her shirt were undone, exposing a small amount of her ample cleavage.

He was planning on taking her to his private quarters after class and shagging her senseless, and he was cursing the time, wishing it would go faster. He relished the fact that this gorgeous, brilliant young woman willingly gave all of herself to him, including her love; he savored the feeling of her underneath him, writhing and moaning in pleasure as he took her over and over again, his name spilling from her lips so wantonly. She didn't care in the slightest that he was a werewolf, and she wasn't scared of him. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky, but he wasn't complaining at all.

He was now sporting a full-on erection just from watching his lovely girlfriend move around like she was. Every move would hike her skirt up an inch higher, revealing even more of her long, tanned legs, or it would cause her breasts to strain against her small shirt, and his erection was becoming more painful by the second. Finally, the bell sounded to announce the end of class, and he almost fell over from relief. He watched as Jamie put her things away and her friends left for lunch, and with his heightened senses, he heard Lavender say to her, "Have fun Jamie. I know both of you won't be eating" and she paused and rethought her statement, then said, "Well, he might be." She winked at Jamie, who laughed and pushed Lavender slightly, and she left with everyone else.

Once everyone had left, Jamie straightened up and turned to look at him, her ocean blue pools locking onto his light blue ones, and she grinned and walked over to him. He came from around his desk and she stopped a couple of feet from him; she surveyed him through her lashes slyly and said, "Well, what are you waiting for, handsome? Come and get me" and Remus grinned and closed the distance between them, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his rooms, while she squirmed and giggled, asking him to put her down.

Once he got inside, he kicked the door closed and put her down, and she said excitedly, "Oh, Remy, guess what?" and he pinned her against the wall, running his hands up and down her legs softly, saying, "What, my love?" She looked him in his eyes and said, "I figured out my Animagus form in Transfiguration today" and he quirked an eyebrow and said, "Really? And what is your form, beautiful?" Jamie bit her lip and smiled, saying, "I'm a black wolf" and Remus' eyes widened a bit before he said, "Wow. Very nice." Jamie opened her mouth to say something else, but he put a finger to her lips and said, "No more talking, pet. I've been dying to fuck you, and I want you now." Jamie's eyes darkened with lust at his words, and he rubbed himself over her, making her gasp at the feeling of his arousal pressing against her dripping vagina, and she felt a bit more wetness flood her panties as he brushed against her swollen clit.

She gasped and immediately latched onto his neck, grinding into him and moaning as he laved her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly, groaning when he saw her dark nipples straining against her turquoise colored bra. He then divested himself of his clothing and the rest of hers, and he picked her up and brought her over to his bed, laying her down on top of it. She then flipped over so she was on top of him, and he propped himself against his headboard while she leaned in and kissed him thoroughly, entwining her tongue with his and fighting for dominance. She pulled back and trailed soft kisses down his neck and over his chest, and her mouth captured his nipple, sucking on it and biting it softly, making him moan and arch slightly.

She licked a trail down his stomach and stopped at his boxers; she looked up at him and grinned slyly before tugging them off. She eyed his erection hungrily, and Remus groaned loudly when her hot mouth engulfed him and Jamie started bobbing her head up and down, dragging her teeth over it lightly and licking the head, making him buck his hips and let out a strangled groan. Jamie then deep throated him, and he let out a hoarse cry of "Shit, Jamie" before he bucked harder, allowing his throbbing prick to travel further into her mouth. Jamie gagged slightly, but resumed her fellatio on her boyfriend as he groaned, twitched and cursed under his breath. He felt his balls tighten slightly and knew he was about to cum, and he said, "Love, I'm gonna cum" but Jamie just held out her hand, at which Remus grabbed her wand off the nightstand and handed it to her, and she pointed it at herself and muttered a contraceptive charm. She then sucked on him hard while playing with his balls, and he jerked and let out a groan of "Fuck!" as he emptied his seed into his lover's hot mouth, and she swallowed all of it down as he relaxed and grew soft.

Jamie brought her head up and Remus noticed that some of his cum had spilled and was on the corner of her mouth, and he groaned softly and immediately started to harden again as she licked the spot of cum up erotically, her gaze fixed on him the whole time. Jamie crawled up to him and he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers forcefully, and she squealed as he lifted her body up and settled it on his lap, just shy of his swollen member. Jamie tried to wriggle onto him, but he stopped her and stroked her slick outer lips softly, making her gasp and writhe on top of him. He broke the kiss and continued to rub and tease her clit, while she moaned and whined in need and pleasure; she then said lustfully, "Please, Remy…..I need you inside of me now…….Please" and he allowed her to climb onto his lap, facing him, and wrap her legs around his waist. He then grasped her ass in his hands and held onto her as he thrust into her hard, making her throw her head back and cry out. He then started to stroke into her powerfully, and Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and ground into him, moaning loudly. As he started to pound into her harder and faster, Jamie said loudly, "Gods, Remus, yes! Fuck, just like that! Oh, gods!" and she dug her fingernails into his back, making him growl loudly in the back of his throat. He felt her walls beginning to tighten around him, and he flipped over so he was on top of her and latched his mouth onto one of her hardened nipples, suckling on it hard, and she closed her eyes as she started to orgasm. He said huskily, "Open your eyes, pet" and she did and locked eyes with him as she arched into him and gave a whimpered cry of his name as she came. He continued to pound into her until finally he gave one last, hard thrust and stilled as he emptied himself into his sated girlfriend, her name spilling out of his mouth in a strangled voice.

Remus slowly lowered himself onto Jamie and stretched out on top of her, lying still and catching his breath, his eyes closed in contentment as he listened to his lover's heartbeat. Jamie sighed happily and started running her fingers through his hair, making him moan and say, "That feels nice, pet" and Jamie smiled and said, "I know it does. Remy, that was amazing." He lifted his head and supported himself on his arms, looking down at her, and he said, "Well, you were amazing too, gorgeous…..and now I have another reason to love that pretty mouth of yours" and he touched his finger to her lips, making her kiss it softly and giggle. He smiled and leaned down, nuzzling her neck and nipping at it lightly, growling softly, knowing that turned her on, and she shuddered and said, "Remy, stop it! You know what that does to me….." and he grinned and said, "That's the whole point, love." She giggled and brought his face to hers, kissing him softly.

The two then disentangled themselves from each other and dressed, on account of Jamie having Care of Magical Creatures and Potions and Remus having a 4th year class to teach. Remus walked Jamie to the door of the classroom and quickly pulled her to him, kissing her soundly and leaving her breathless. They parted for air and she said, "Wow. What was that for?" and Remus stroked her cheek affectionately, saying, "For just being the most amazing, brilliant and sexy witch in the world" and Jamie batted her eyelashes at him playfully, saying, "Oh, you're such a flatterer" and she pulled him down to her by the front of his robes, making him let out a noise of surprise, and kissed him sweetly. She then pulled back, winked at him and said, "All right, handsome. I have to go; I have class. I'll see you at dinner later" and he quickly grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze, making her squeal, and he said, "See you at dinner, and then maybe after, some dessert in my chambers?" Jamie quirked an eyebrow and said, "Oh? And what, may I ask, will be dessert?" and he grinned evilly and said, "Why, _you_, of course, my dear." Jamie grinned and walked away from him, not really wanting to leave and wishing she could just skive off the rest of her classes, but she knew that even though she and Severus were friends that he would have her hide if she did, so she waggled her fingers at him in goodbye, and he blew her a kiss and before he knew it, she had turned the corner and was gone.

He smiled to himself and turned back into the classroom, preparing for his next lesson and wishing time would favor him and skip ahead about 3 hours so he could eat dinner and then have his lovely little witch for dessert. He smiled mischievously and thought to himself, _'Dessert, indeed. I just hope she's ready for nonstop hours of screaming my name'_, then he quickly composed himself as his next class started to mill into the classroom, still secretly grinning to himself.

Jamie was walking down the corridor towards the stairway to the Entrance Hall, smiling and thinking of her beautiful lover, when suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and before she had time to scream out in protest, one of the hands clapped over her mouth and she was dragged into an empty classroom. Once inside, she struggled free of her attacker's clutches and turned to face whoever it was; her eyes narrowed when she realized it was Slytherin 6th year Theodore Nott who, although being a year younger than her, was still taller than her by a few inches and loomed over her oppressively. She huffed in agitation and crossed her arms, saying, "What do you want, Nott? I have a class right now, and I'm really not in the mood for you." He walked towards her slowly, eyeing her up and down and making her feel like a piece of meat, and he said, "Well, McGinnis, there have been rumors circulating around the castle; rumors about you and the werewolf" and Jamie scowled darkly. He then stopped a few feet away from her and said, "Rumor has it that you're dating the flea-bitten mutt……….and I've noticed that you've grown quite exquisite over the summer" and Jamie pursed her lips, as she always did when she was agitated, and put her hands on her hips, saying, "He is not a flea-bitten mutt, so I would appreciate it of you stopped talking about my boyfriend like that."

Nott said, "So you are with him; I surmised as much. What kind of pleasure could that pathetic werewolf possibly give you?" and he walked closer still to Jamie, making her back up slowly, feeling cornered and highly disturbed as he leered at her eerily. She kept walking backwards until her back hit the edge of an unused teacher's desk, and she said, her voice steady as she could possibly keep it (although she was terrified of what he might try), "Oh, he gives me a lot of pleasure, being an _experienced_ man and all……..something you could never dream of being" but Nott just smiled and lunged for her suddenly, grabbing her wrists in her shock and pinning her down onto the desk roughly as she cried out in alarm. She struggled against him as he held her wrists down above her head with one of his hands and took his other hand, putting it on her exposed thigh. He then slowly dragged it upwards, bunching her skirt up as his hand wandered dangerously close to her most sacred area that only Remus was allowed to touch, and he whispered roughly in her ear, "I'd always wondered what it would be like to plunge into that sweet little body of yours……….to ride you with wild abandon while you willingly allowed me to do so….." Jamie was on the verge of a panic attack as his hand slipped under her skirt and came dangerously close to her panties, just brushing the waistband, and she said fiercely, "I swear to fucking Merlin, Nott, if you don't get the fuck off of me I'm going to fucking castrate you and hex you to within an inch of your pitiful life!"

She squirmed under him, trying to break free of his hold on her, but he was much stronger than her, even though he looked wiry. Frustrated tears sprung to her eyes as she felt his fingers start to move her underwear, and just when she thought that she was about to be raped by this pathetic worm, the door was opened and a harsh voice rang out, "Nott!! What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Nott quickly got off of Jamie and she sat up and straightened herself out, swiping at the tears that never fell angrily and looking up at her savior as Severus moved into the room, awaiting an explanation from Nott. He said, "Nothing, sir………….well, nothing, now that you interrupted" and Jamie said, "Bullshit!" making Severus throw a half-heartened glare in her direction and say, "Language, Miss McGinnis. Now, Mr. Nott, I am sure that you know of Jamie's relationship with Professor Lupin" and Nott rolled his eyes as if to say "Yeah, what of it?" Severus glared harshly at him, saying, "As I was saying, as it seems that you are indeed aware of their involvement, I wish to give you fair warning. You know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and that they are fiercely protective of their mates, and will kill anyone who harms them in any way. You'd do well to remember that in the future if you ever plan on trying to manhandle Jamie ever again, and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did, because if I should accidentally let it slip to Professor Lupin that someone tried to harm his mate, he would be out for blood. More importantly, he would be out for your blood."

Then Severus got a hard look on his face and rushed at Nott, grabbing him by the front of his robes, and he hissed dangerously, "If I ever catch you trying to rape Jamie again, you will be expelled and out on your ass so fast you wouldn't even have time to blink. Now get out of my sight!" and he released Nott, who scrambled for the open door to leave, but not before he turned and gave Jamie a look that said, "I'll get you next time"; then he was out the door. Jamie sighed in relief and said, "Thank you, Sev. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't come when you did" and Severus smiled slightly and said, "You don't need to thank me, Jamie. Knowing that you are safe is thanks enough. You are already twenty minutes late for your next class, but in light of what just happened, I believe you can be allowed to skip the rest of the period." Jamie blinked in shock; Professor Severus Snape, the bad-ass and most feared teacher of Hogwarts, was allowing her to skive off Care of Magical Creatures? It was inconceivable, yet, it was happening. Jamie grabbed her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder, shaking her head and saying, "I must have entered another dimension. I never thought I would hear you giving a student permission to miss class" and Severus smirked and said, "Well, my class, definitely not. All right, off with you" and Jamie grinned and hugged him quickly, and with another whispered "Thanks" she rushed out the door and up to the Heads dorms, trying to make the choice of whether or not to tell Remus what happened.

**_A/N: Hmmm...I wonder if Jamie will tell him? We'll soon see! Oh, and if anyone caught the line I used from the 5th Harry Potter movie, as said by one Severus Snape, then kudos to you and a huge cookie! I had to use that line because to me, it's pure genius! ALAN RICKMAN RULES! :p...next chappie coming soon, so review please and lemme know watcha think!_**


	6. Of Wolves and Curses

Chapter 6: Of Wolves and Curses

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!!**

Jamie's P.O.V.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked back to my room, still debating whether or not to tell Remy what had happened between me and Nott. I wanted to, to let him know, but then again, I was scared to, in fear of Remus getting too upset and trying to kill the annoying Slytherin.

I had decided that I would tell him what had happened, so at least I would be able to calm him down, hopefully, using my feminine wiles. I spent the rest of the period of Care of Magical Creatures in the Head's Dorms, reading and passing the time until Potions. When it was finally time, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the dungeons. As I got closer to the class, I saw Harry and Ron standing there, most likely waiting for me; I walked up and said, "Hey, you two" and Harry said, "Hey. Jamie, where were you last class?" Before I could explain, Sev walked up and strode into the classroom, saying, "Enough dawdling. Get inside, all of you" and I looked at them and mouthed, "Later" as we entered the classroom and sat down at our favorite seat in the back of the class.

As the lesson progressed, I noticed Sev kept eyeing me and it was starting to annoy the hell out of me; I finally looked up and caught his eye, and I grinned and opened my mind, allowing him to read my thoughts and I said, "I'm okay, now stop staring. You're creeping me out" and he gave me a small smile and started walking around the class, inspecting the student's potions. At the end of class, I bottled my potion, brought it up to the front and put it on his desk before turning and walking out of the room, Harry and Ron hot on my heels.

As we walked, Ron said, "What was that between you and Sev, Jamie?" and I bit my lip, unsure of what to tell them, but Harry saw right through me and said, "There's something you're not telling us, Jamie. Come on…..whatever it is, we won't overreact, okay?" I sighed and said, "Okay. Well, I was coming down to Care of Magical Creatures after spending some time with Remy" and the boys exchanged smirks, making me roll my eyes; I then continued, saying, "I was pulled into an empty classroom by Theodore Nott." Harry's eyes darkened and he looked at me, saying, "He didn't try anything with you, did he, love?" and I looked from his piercing gaze to Ron, who had an equally piercing gaze on his face as well, and I said, "Well, he tried…………..he tried to rape me." Ron shouted, "WHAT!?!?!" and Harry had fire in his eyes as he squared his shoulders and muttered, "I'm gonna kill him."

I put my hand on both of their shoulders and placated them, saying, "Don't do anything stupid, guys. Sev already handled it; he came in and stopped Nott before he could do anything too serious, and he warned him that if he caught him trying to rape me again that he would be expelled. He also warned him not to try anything again, or else he might let it slip to Remy what he tried to do."

Harry and Ron calmed down, and Harry said, "Sorry, love. You know how we get when it comes to you. We'd do anything to protect you" and Ron nodded, saying, "Nott better watch his step from now on, though, or else his ass is mine!" As we got closer to the Great Hall, I linked arms with my two boys and said, "You're both so sweet, trying to protect me. I don't know what I'd do without you two. I love you guys" and they both kissed me on my forehead, saying, "We love you, too, Jamie."

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled food onto our plates and started to tuck in. When I looked up at the staff table, I saw Sev talking with Remy, and I wondered vaguely if he was telling him what had happened between me and Nott. As I continued to look at Remy, I saw his eyes flash a golden-amber color briefly as he frowned and his gaze shifted to Nott. When he fixed his eyes on Nott, his eyes darkened and if looks could kill, Nott would have spontaneously combusted on the spot from the scorching look that Remy was giving him. He then shifted his gaze to me, and his frown vanished as he looked at me with love in his eyes, making me smile back at him and wink cutely. He grinned and went back to eating and conversing with Sev, and I started talking with the gang again.

Finally, dinner was over, and Harry and I started to make our way to the Head's Dorms as the Prefects guided the first years to the dorms. I told Harry that I wanted to see Remy, and we parted ways at the 4th floor corridor, me making my way towards Remy's private chambers.

As I made my way into the classroom, suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind, making me start slightly, but then I heard a gentle voice say, "It's okay, pet. It's just me" and I relaxed into Remy's arms as he started to gently kiss and suck on my neck. He then scooped me up and brought me to his room, putting me down on the bed gently before he lowered himself on top of me. I started to say, "Remy, about what happened……" but he shushed me and whispered, "I know what happened. Let's not worry about it now. I want to make love to you" and he attacked my mouth, kissing me fiercely.

For the next couple of hours, we made love until we were both aching and sore, and afterwards we were curled up together under his sheets. I then said, "Remy, I……….I wanted to ask you something" and he said, while twisting a piece of my long, curly hair around his finger, "Sure, love. What's on your mind?" and I bit my lip, saying, "Nevermind. It's nothing" and I rolled on top of him, ready for another round of lovemaking.

After, I knew it was the full moon, so I walked with Remy to just outside the castle and he kissed me quickly, saying, "Okay, love. Now, you know I won't be able to see you for a couple of days, so behave yourself" and he slapped my butt for emphasis, making me squeal. I gave him an innocent look and said, "I always behave" and I winked at him, making him laugh and he said, with a more serious look on his face, "Head straight back into the castle, all right?" He then touched my forehead with his, saying softly, "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me" and I kissed him deeply, saying "It'll be alright. I'll be fine."

He kissed my forehead and gazed at me softly before moving towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He looked back at me briefly and winked before moving into the forest; I smiled, then started to make my way back to the castle, but I stopped halfway and decided that I would go ahead with my plan. Swiftly, before anyone could spot me, I made my way into the forest and started walking deeper and deeper, until I got to almost the middle of the forest and the only light was the moonlight streaming through the canopy of trees above me.

As I stopped and slowed my speed, I heard a branch snap from somewhere around me and I stopped dead, listening intently. I took another step forward and I distinctly heard what sounded like a low growl come from somewhere behind me, and I gulped slowly before slightly turning around, and what I saw almost made me piss my pants.

Two amber eyes were peering out at me through the bushes, and I felt my heart stop for a minute as I locked eyes with a full grown werewolf. My eyes went wide and my breath hitched as I slowly took a step back, and as I did, the werewolf stepped out from the bushes, snarling and looking every bit as ferocious and feral as I imagined it would. I knew it was Remus, because he seemed to briefly recognize me, but then Moony took control again and he went back to snarling and baring his fangs at me.

I took another step backwards, making the werewolf take another couple of steps forward, leaving only 5 feet between us. I stared down at Moony and he stared back up at me, growling and snapping his jaws at me menacingly. My plan was to get Moony to bite me and turn me, which would make me a werewolf and I could really _be _with Remus, but as I stared at Moony, I started getting more and more apprehensive.

I decided that my idea was really, really stupid and I tried to back up a bit more quickly and still keep my eyes on Moony, but I tripped over a protruding tree root, falling over onto my ass ungracefully. This action, unfortunately, spurred Moony into action, and he growled loudly, crouched down, and as I tried to scramble up onto my feet, he leapt into the air and landed on top of me, pinning me to the forest floor.

I immediately put my hands up to defend myself, and I held his snapping jaw away from my face with one hand and tried to heave him off of me with the other hand, but it really wasn't working for me. Looking back, I should have known that my next action would definitely be a stupid one and that I shouldn't have done it, but I had no choice. I lifted my knee to pry him off of me a bit, then I kicked him as hard as I could, making him yelp and go sprawling onto the ground.

I then turned over and started to get to my feet, but I heard Moony running back at me and before I had time to react, he had grabbed my sneaker in his teeth, dragged me back down and sunken his sharp teeth into my left side, making me let loose an anguished scream as I tried to get away from him. I was finally able to reach my wand, and I grabbed it, pointed it at Moony and Stunned him, which sent him flying.

Ignoring the searing pain coursing through my body, I quickly (or as quickly as I could with a huge gash in my side) scrambled up and started making my way out of the forest, limping and holding my aching side, blood spilling from the huge wound onto my hand. After what felt like forever, I finally made it to the edge of the forest and, feeling a huge relief at seeing the castle just beyond me, I hobbled across the grounds to the entrance of the castle.

Once I made it up the steps, the pain from my wound hit me full force and I cried out and fell to my knees in the Entrance Hall, attracting the attention of one of the professors. As I felt myself beginning to lose consciousness, I heard my name being said and I looked up through my pain-induced haze and noticed a very familiar person dressed in all black with lank, black hair and a prominent nose.

I said quietly, as he bent down, "Sev…….help me" and with that, I finally blacked out, knowing that what was done was done, and there was no turning back from here. I was now, and would forever be, a werewolf.


	7. Guilt and Fights

Chapter 7: Guilt and Fights

**A/N: Here's chapter 7…..**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - R&J - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The next morning, a disheveled Remus was lying in the middle of the forest, curled into a ball and completely naked, sleeping quietly. The birds chirped and the gentle breeze made the trees sway gently, and as Remus slept off the after-effects of his transformation, he was suddenly jerked out of his sleep by a spark of something hitting his ass, making him jump up and spin to see Severus standing there, eyeing him with disgust.

He said loudly, "Severus, what the fuck? What the hell was that for?" and Sev took off his cloak and tossed it to him, saying, "Put this on, Lupin, and come with me right now" and Remus pulled on the cloak and followed Severus out of the forest and into the castle.

They went to his quarters so he could get properly dressed, and as they left, Remus said, "So Severus, why did you feel the need to give me such an abrupt wake up call?" and as he noticed the direction in which they were headed, he added, "And why are we heading towards the Hospital wing?"

Sev looked sideways at him and said, "Remus, it's Jamie. She's……." but he didn't even have time to finish because at the mention of Jamie's name, Remus took off running at breakneck speed towards the Hospital wing, with Sev trying to keep up with him. When Remus turned the corner, Albus and Minerva were standing outside the Hospital Wing, talking quietly. Remus ran up to them and said, "Where is she?" and Albus said, "Remus, my boy…….." but he cut him off, saying loudly, "Albus, now is not the time. Now please, move aside so I can see my girlfriend."

Minerva and Albus cast a nervous glance at each other briefly before stepping to the side, allowing Remus to push open the doors and enter the Hospital Wing. As his eyes swept through the room, he noticed a mop of long, black hair in one of the beds, and saying softly, "Jamie" he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it next to his unconscious girlfriend.

He studied her for a few minutes, noticing that she was a bit pale, a sharp contrast to her normally tanned skin. She still looked beautiful to him, though; she almost reminded him of the princess Snow White, from the old muggle fairy tale. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, making her sigh lightly, but not wake up. He then sighed and said to himself, "Oh, Jamie. What happened to you?"

Hearing footsteps behind him, Remus turned his head and saw Poppy Pomfrey, Albus, Minerva and Severus standing there, staring at him oddly. He then said to Madame Pomfrey, "Poppy, what happened to her?" and she shifted nervously before saying, "W-well, Remus, it seems that,…..um…." and she looked at Albus, who said, "Remus…..she was…attacked last night. She was attacked and….bitten."

At the word "bitten", Remus' back visibly stiffened, and he turned to face them slowly, saying, "She was bitten by what, exactly?"

Minerva then said, "It was a…..a werewolf" and Severus growled in annoyance and said, "For the love of Merlin, she was bitten by you, Lupin. You bit her." Remus' eyes widened and a look of pure horror and revulsion crossed his face, and he shook his head, saying, "No. No, it's not true. Please, it…..it can't be true. I wouldn't….." and he heard a small voice say from behind him, "It wasn't your fault, love." He turned and Jamie was awake and staring at him, and he said, "Why? Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to go straight back inside, didn't I?" and Jamie winced slightly at the anger evident in his voice.

She sat up, struggling a bit to do so and wincing from the pain in her side, and she said, "I had a….plan. I-I wanted to get bitten, so I could be with you not just as a human, but as a werewolf, too….as your mate" and Remus just stared at her for a minute before yelling, "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, JAMIE? I COULD'VE KILLED YOU!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID??" Jamie flinched and tears filled her eyes as he yelled at her, but she refused to let them fall.

She then said, lifting her chin and her voice wavering slightly, "No offense, _Remus_, but it was my decision. I'm 18 years old and I am perfectly capable of making my own choices, and yes, I'll admit, it was a stupid choice, but I made it. I didn't even want to go through with it once I was face to face with Moony….." but Remus cut her off and said, "You were face to face with me. I attacked you, I……I bit you."

Jamie's eyes hardened and she said, "You and Moony are not the same people, Remus. You're kind, gentle and sweet, and I know you would never hurt me. Moony was in control last night; Moony is the monster. Not you, so stop beating yourself up over it."

Remus said, "How can you say that? I cursed you….You're too young to have to deal with this. I….I just can't…." and he sighed deeply before saying, "Can I see it?"

Jamie pulled back the covers and lifted the side of her nightgown, and Poppy grimaced, Albus shook his head lightly and Minerva gulped and said, "Sweet Merlin", while Remus closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

He then said, "Jamie……I can't do this anymore." Jamie's head shot up and she said, "What do you mean?" and Remus said, "This….us. We can't keep seeing each other."

Jamie said, "What? Remy, what are you…..just because of what happened?" He nodded and she said loudly, "You can't just end it like that! If anything, I need you more than ever now….please, Remy. You can't…..you can't do this to me….to us!!"

Jamie had started crying, and she was slowly getting hysterical as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Her magic started getting out of control and the glass in the windows of the Hospital Wing started to shake slightly as the tears poured out of her big, ocean-blue eyes.

Remus turned to leave, but he stopped short when he heard Jamie say, "Remus, wait! Don't do this! It's stupid and irrational…………….stop blaming yourself, please. Just don't end it. I love you….I need you!"

Remus turned and said, "How can you say that? I've pretty much, for lack of a better term, fucked your life up royally now, and I can't live with that. I'm too guilt-ridden, and I can't even look at you properly right now without feeling responsible. I…..I just can't. Just know that I love you, and I always will."

He started to walk away and Jamie cried out, "Stop, Remus, please!" and she pulled back the sheets of the hospital bed and struggled to get up, making Poppy, Albus and Minerva rush forward to try and stop her, but she waved them away and got to her feet. She started to walk after Remus, wincing with every step she took, but she made it all of two feet before her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

She sat there, on the floor of the Hospital wing, crying hysterically, and as she said loudly, "Please, Remus, I'm begging you. Don't leave! Don't leave me! Please, love. I need you! Please!" the glass windows started to shake even more violently. Remus stopped again when he heard her start to beg him to stay, his face screwed up with regret, and he almost lost his resolve and went back to her, but he squared his shoulders and said shortly, "I hope you feel better soon, Miss McGinnis" and he left without another word.

Jamie stared after him in shock, tears streaming down her face, and as she realized that she, basically, had just been dumped by her soul mate, she let out a pain-filled shriek, and the windows imploded, showering everyone with glass. Jamie's magic formed a barrier around her, shielding her from the onslaught of jagged glass and preventing her from getting cut up, but she didn't even notice as she broke down completely, letting the top of her body collapse onto the floor as she screamed and sobbed uncontrollably.

Severus then walked up to her and knelt down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and saying softly, "Jamie, are you okay?" When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she lunged for him, clutching onto him and she buried her head into the front of his robes, crying and babbling incoherently. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her, whispering, "It'll be okay, Jamie. Everything's all right" and she shook her head, mumbling, "No, it's not. Everything's ruined; he left me and I don't know what to do. Sev, please……..just make the pain go away."

Severus held her and comforted her until she pretty much cried herself to sleep, and he picked her up and put her back in the bed. Minerva clicked her tongue, saying sympathetically, "The poor dear. How will we help her through this, Albus?" but before he could answer, Severus snarled, "Forget that! Lupin is a complete ass for hurting her like this; he's basically destroyed her, and he doesn't seem to give two shits!!" Minerva glared at him for his language, but he ignored her and said, "He needs to see that she needs him to help her through this. If he needs it beaten into him, I'll gladly do the honors" and he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Albus said, "Now Severus, hopefully it won't come to that, but since he is the only other werewolf we know, and the one who gave her her…..condition, he needs to be there for her, as she said, now more than ever."


	8. Broken and Fixed

Chapter 8: Broken and Fixed

Over the next couple of weeks, Jamie was a wreck. She cried herself to sleep almost every night in Harry's arms, and she was sluggish, she rarely talked to anyone anymore, and her performances in all of her classes started slipping drastically.

Her grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts suffered the most, though, because every time she saw Remus, he would treat her no different than the other students, and at times, he ignored her completely, causing her to shut down even more.

Harry missed his big sister, and the bond they shared from being as close as they were; Ron and Harry hated seeing their girl break down, and they knew that something had to be done…….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - JM- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One day in DADA, the gang was sitting in their usual seats, and as usual, Remus was treating Jamie as if she was a part of the desk, like she wasn't really there. Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded imperceptibly, and when class was over, they all packed up and the two boys turned to Jamie and Harry put a hand on her shoulder, saying quietly, "Go on to Arithmancy, okay love? We have to talk to Professor Lupin" and Jamie nodded once and said, in a monotone voice, "Okay." Ron then said, "We'll see you at lunch, love" and he and Harry both placed a kiss on her cheek, and she slung her bag over her shoulder and left the classroom.

Once she and the other students had left, Remus looked up and saw Harry and Ron, and he said, "Harry, Ron……can I help you two with something?" Harry and Ron walked up to him and Ron said, "As a matter of fact, Remus, you can" and without warning, Harry pulled his fist back and punched Remus squarely in the jaw, causing him to topple over backwards onto the floor. He groaned in pain and said loudly, "What the fuck's gotten into you, Harry?" and Harry, cracking his knuckles, said, "Me?! What the fuck's gotten into _you, _Remus? Why the fuck would you hurt Jamie like that?" Remus got up off of the floor and said, "I did what I did out of love……to protect her" but Ron said loudly, "Oh, come off it, Moony! Don't give us that crap! You need to stop being so noble and talk to her. You have no idea what you're doing to her, do you?" Before Remus had a chance to respond, Harry said, "Almost every night, she cries herself to sleep while I hold her and tell her that you'll come around eventually, but she loses a bit more of herself every day, thinking about you and how you broke her heart. She's becoming paler and weaker by the day….you know why, of course" and Remus winced a bit, knowing full well that the full moon was coming back around in a couple of days. Ron said, "We don't know how you'll do it, but we suggest that you stop feeling so damn guilty, grow some balls and go back to her."

As the boys turned towards the door to leave, Harry turned back and said, "You know, I remember you saying that you wouldn't ever dream of hurting Jamie…" and he smiled wryly, then said, "Oh, well. I guess some people change, yeah? You definitely changed…for the worse. I'm disappointed in you, Moony." As the boys left, Remus felt thoroughly scolded and his shoulders dropped and he hung his head in shame; hearing Harry tell him that he was disappointed in him struck him more than anything else he or Ron had said. As the pain in his jaw really started to kick in, he went into his bathroom and cleaned up, deciding that he would go to Jamie and make things right; he just prayed that she would forgive him.

He then left his quarters and headed to lunch; as he was walking, he turned a corner and saw Jamie up ahead of him and he called out, "Jamie!" She turned and wobbled slightly before she fell to her knees, and Remus ran up to her, knelt down next to her and said, "Jamie, are you all right?" She shook her head a bit before she looked up at Remus and said, "Yes, I'm fine….professor. I just got a bit dizzy." Remus then noticed that she did look weaker, but he suspected that it just didn't have something to do with the full moon, and he said, "You're not fine. Have you been eating at all?" Jamie shook her head no, and Remus said, "You haven't?" He helped her stand, then he swept her into his arms, at which she started squirming, and she said, "I can walk on my own, Professor Lupin. Now, put me down, please" and as he started to carry her to the Hospital Wing, he shook his head and smiled slightly, saying, "You foolish thing. You look like you can barely make it another step on your own. Now stop struggling, before I drop you." Jamie felt her heart begin to race from being so close to Remus after all that time away from him, and she bit her lip and stopped struggling.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Jamie's eyes widened a bit as all the bad memories came flooding back to her, and when Remus put her down on the same bed as before, she started to have a mild panic attack. She started to hyperventilate and tears started pouring out of her eyes, and Remus cupped her face in his hands and said, "What is it, Jamie? What's wrong?" She started speaking brokenly, the only understandable words being, "Here……memories…..painful" and he realized what she was referring to. He said, "It's okay, Jamie. Just breathe. Breathe now, come on" and she started breathing slowly in and out, until finally she relaxed, and Remus rested his forehead against hers, whispered, "That's my girl" and suddenly, he kissed her.

Jamie kissed him back, completely lost in him, until she realized what was happening and how pissed she was, and she pushed him off of her and she hissed, "You bastard!! How dare you think that after everything you've done, that you can just up and kiss me out of nowh…." Remus had missed her fire, and when she got mad he couldn't help himself and he kissed her again, cutting her off from her tirade. She struggled against him at first, hitting and pushing at his shoulders, but when his tongue ran across her bottom lip, she gave a small, barely audible moan and stopped struggling, letting his tongue slip past her lips and wrestle with hers.

After about 30 seconds, she finally had the sense to pull away, and she did and pushed at his chest gently, saying, "Wait, no. Stop…..this isn't fair. You reject me, ignore me, treat me like crap and then all of a sudden you kiss me, like everything's all right, and it's not. You really hurt me, Remus." He sighed and said, "I thought that by pushing you away, I'd be protecting you" and Jamie said, "From what, though? It makes no sense" and Remus ran a hand through his shaggy hair, saying, "Yeah, it does sound stupid, doesn't it?"

Jamie nodded, and Remus grabbed her hands and said, looking down, "Jamie, I know that I hurt you, and I was feeling so much guilt at the time that the only thing that made sense was pushing you away, so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore than you already did, if you get my meaning." Jamie said nothing, but she continued to listen as Remus continued, saying, "When I found out that I……Moony bit you, I blamed myself because for so long, I'd always considered Moony and myself to be the same person. I couldn't get over the fact that I cursed you, and so, I figured you'd be better off without me. I was so wrong, though, because not only was pushing you away bad for you, it was bad for _me_. I missed you more and more everyday; I don't know about you, but when I walked away from you that day, it literally felt like my heart was breaking. I waited until I had gotten into my room before I broke down and cried. I cried for you and what you have to live with now, but mostly I cried for us, and what I had to do. I know that you probably hate me and want me to go to Hell, and believe me, I'd gladly go to Hell and back for you, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I am so, so, truly, sincerely sorry. Please forgive me, pet."

Remus had started to cry, and as Jamie's eyes welled with unshed tears, she lifted his face to lock her eyes onto his and she said softly, "I forgive you, Remy. I forgave you a long time ago. I could never hate you, love; I was more hurt than anything, but yes, I forgive you." She then smiled cutely and said, "Now, why don't you, my sexy professor, come and give your favorite student a kiss, hmm?" Remus grinned and sat in front of her on the bed and leaned forward, nuzzling her nose with his and whispering, "I love you, Jamie" before pressing his lips to hers sweetly. Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

The two continued to kiss heatedly until someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart, both blushing furiously. Poppy said, "Well, I'm glad to see that you came to your senses, Remus" and he blushed harder, but he grinned and winked at Jamie, making her blush even harder and giggle. Poppy then checked Jamie over, saying when she was done, "Well, miss McGinnis, you just need to eat and take it easy. Also, don't forget about the Wolfsbane Potion" and Remus flinched when she said that, making Jamie smile at him, grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

Remus then led Jamie to his quarters, and once they got inside, they started kissing furiously, and as Remus made his way to her neck, Jamie moaned quietly and whispered, "You know, I really missed you." Remus said quietly, "I missed you too, love" and he resumed kissing her neck. Jamie cupped his erection and said huskily, while nibbling on his earlobe, "I mean, I _really _missed you." He groaned in response, and Jamie grinned and said, "I went so long without feeling your touch…..without feeling you inside of me. I was so lonely and sexually frustrated that I had to resort to pleasuring myself, but it was nothing compared to the way you made me feel. I always cried afterwards, because my body wanted you….craved your touch, but I couldn't have you."

Remus then dropped her onto his bed and looked at her, his pupils dilated from lust, and he said huskily, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, pet. I plan on pleasuring you for the rest of our lives, make no mistake about that. In fact, I also plan on having you screaming my name in a couple of minutes" and Jamie flushed in arousal at his words. Sure enough, Remus made Jamie scream his name so many times that her voice was on the verge of going hoarse, but she could care less. She had her soul mate back, and that was all she could ask for. Afterwards, Jamie left Remus, reluctantly, to go to Potions, but she promised him that she would spend the night with him (they had _a lot _of catching up to do) if he would go on a date to Hogsmeade with her, seeing as how they hadn't gone on an actual date yet.

Jamie walked down to Potions with a skip in her step, and when she walked up to Harry and Ron she kissed them both on the cheek, she added happily, "Hello, boys!" She walked past them into the classroom, and they both looked at each other briefly before following her.

Harry said, as they sat down, "Where were you at lunch, love? We were worried" and Ron nodded, and Jamie smiled shyly and said, "I was……with Remy." Harry raised a black eyebrow in surprise, and Ron said, "Well, it looks like you and Moony made up, yeah?" Jamie smiled and said, "Well, yeah. Actually, we _made up_ a couple of times" and Harry closed his eyes and said, "Gross" making Jamie laugh. Harry then hugged Jamie to him with one arm and said, "Well, we're just glad you're back to your old self, sis" and Ron smiled and said, "Yeah, Mia. We're glad you're back to normal. We love you, sweetie."

Jamie grinned at her boys, and when Severus walked into the classroom, he caught Jamie's eye and she grinned at him, too, making him give her a small, quick smile back. Her life was finally back to normal.


	9. First Dates and First Moons

Chapter 9: First Dates and First Moons

**A/N: Here's Chapter 9…..enjoy!**

**// bold text // - thoughts in werewolf form**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - J & R - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a Saturday, and Jamie was standing in her room, beyond nervous for two reasons: it was the day of her first real date with Remus, and, more importantly, it was going to be the night of her first full moon, and her first transformation into a she-wolf. Remus had tried to calm her nerves by telling her that the Wolfsbane Potion would minimize the pain that she felt, but unfortunately for her, he also said that she would still feel some pain, since it was her first transformation.

She was standing in front of her closet, stressing from trying to find something to wear on her date, with Luna and Ginny sitting on her bed and trying to help her. Jamie was getting increasingly upset because everything she had picked out so far didn't seem to be good enough, but Ginny rifled through her closet and suddenly said, "Wait a tic….." and she pulled out a cute navy blue sweater dress that stopped at about mid-thigh.

Ginny held it up and Luna said, "That's really nice, Mia" and Gin said, "It's perfect! Do you have any black leggings, Mia?" and Jamie nodded, saying, "Yeah" and went to her dresser and pulled them out. Luna looked at Jamie's shoes and found a cute pair of black, schoolgirl-looking pumps with 3 inch heels. She handed these to Jamie, who already had the dress and leggings in hand, and she went and changed.

Once she was done, she turned around and said, "Well?" and Luna nodded while Ginny wolf-whistled, making Jamie laugh. Ginny sat Jamie down at her vanity and proceeded to put her long, ebony hair into a sophisticated, yet casual, French braid with a couple of pieces of hair hanging in her face. Ginny then added some black eye shadow to make Jamie's signature ocean-blue eyes pop, and some shimmering light brown lip gloss.

Jamie had no idea that at the same moment, Remus was also getting wardrobe help from Harry and Ron. Once he was done, the boys went down to the Entrance Hall to wait for their girlfriends. Remus was wearing a sandy brown sweater, black jeans and black boots, and as he waited he kept pulling at the neck of his sweater nervously, making Harry laugh and say, "Oh, Moony, calm down. You look fine."

As soon as that left his mouth, the girls came down the stairs, and Remus looked up at Jamie and his heart skipped a beat. The girls walked up to the guys, and Remus wrapped Jamie in his arms, said, "Hello, my love" and he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. He then pulled back and said softly, "You look stunning" and Jamie blushed, smiled shyly and said, "Thanks, love. You look very handsome yourself" and he grinned and led her out of the castle, Ron and Luna following behind them and Harry and Ginny taking up the rear.

The gang just walked and talked, catching up, until Harry suggested that they go to The Three Broomsticks to hang out and get something to eat, so as they walked into Hogsmeade, they headed in the direction of The Three Broomsticks.

They all entered and were surprised to see that it was almost near empty, so they got a booth in the back of the pub, and Madame Rosmerta came up and said, "Hello, everyone." They all said hello back, and she then said, "What can I get you lot?"

The group ordered a round of butterbeers, and Rosmerta went and got the beverages for them, and they sat and talked for a bit. Jamie had to use the restroom, so she excused herself and got up to go. She turned the corner to get to the bathroom and someone jumped out at her and grabbed her, clapping their hand over her mouth before she had the chance to scream.

She struggled and fought against the person, though she had a sneaking suspicion who it was. Sure enough, when she was turned around to face her attacker, it was Theo Nott. She bit his hand and when he let go, she went to scream, but before she could, his hands wrapped around her throat and cut off her air supply.

He then forced her down onto the ground while she writhed and kicked under him, trying to pry his hands off of her windpipe so she could breathe. He then whispered, "If I can't make you mine, then I sure as hell won't see you with a filthy fucking werewolf. Too bad….you were so pretty" and Jamie's vision started to blur around the edges as she slowly started to slip into unconsciousness.

Jamie knew she had to do something, so, summoning the last bit of strength she had left, she kneed him in his groin hard, and he grunted in pain, released her throat and rolled off of her. Gasping and coughing, Jamie stood and, pulling her foot back, she kicked him hard in his side. He moaned in pain, and he said quietly, "You fucking bitch………." and Jamie said viciously, "Fuck you, you fucking dick."

She then ran back around the corner and up to the gang. Upon seeing her distressed state, Remus jumped up and said, "Love, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Jamie coughed and swallowed, trying to relieve the soreness in her throat, and she said, her voice hoarse, "Nott just tried to fucking kill me."

Remus' eyes flashed, and in an instant, they turned from a bright blue to a blazing amber. His whole demeanor instantly changed, and Jamie shrunk back from him; she was not scared of Remus, but this was Moony, and he was livid. She was terrified of him at that moment.

He went to charge past her, but she grabbed his arm, saying, "Remy, wait! Please, don't kill him. Don't do it! Please…" Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then they headed in the direction of the bathrooms to get Nott. As Jamie continued to try and get Remus back, she felt his arm tense, and after a few more minutes of pleading with him, he finally turned back around, and Jamie was relieved to see that his eyes were their regular warm, bright blue again.

Jamie sighed in relief and threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, and he whispered, "I'm sorry if I scared you, pet. I'm back now. It's okay."

Harry and Ron came back with Nott in tow, struggling against the ropes that bound his wrists together. Remus stiffened, and he walked up to Nott, set his jaw, and he punched him so hard that his knuckles bruised and a deafening CRACK could be heard as Nott's jaw was broken.

Harry then said, "Don't worry, Moony. Ron and I will bring _this _back up to the castle. Girls, come with us?" and Luna and Ginny nodded, briefly hugging Jamie before following their boyfriends as they marched Nott out of the pub.

Remus led Jamie outside and wrapped an arm around her, saying softly, "Are you okay, pet?" and Jamie nodded and said, "Yeah, Remy. I'm fine" and Remus then said, "Well, you don't have to worry about Nott attacking you anymore. I'm pretty sure he'll be expelled because of what he just tried."

Remus continued to mutter about Nott and his antics, occasionally throwing in the odd obscenity or two, as the couple walked through Hogsmeade, until Jamie finally rolled her eyes and pulled Remus into an alleyway, pushed him up against the wall and said, "Remy, stop it, already. I don't want to hear about Nott anymore. I just want to focus on me" and she pointed to herself, then pointed to him and said, "and _you_." He grinned, then placed his hands on her waist gently and drew her closer to him as she ran her hands up his chest before resting them on his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, making her giggle softly, before he pressed his lips to hers.

The two then continued to walk around Hogsmeade for a bit, occasionally stopping in a shop or two, before they headed back up to the castle, while the sun dipped lower and lower on the horizon.

Upon entering the castle, they sojourned down to the dungeons to get the Wolfsbane Potion from Severus before Remus led Jamie back outside and towards the Whomping Willow. The tree was swaying gently, and Remus picked up a long stick, prodded the knothole with it, and watched the tree freeze as if it had been petrified. He looked back at his girlfriend, offered his hand and she grasped it gently and allowed him to lead her down into the tunnel at the base of the tree.

They walked on through the tunnel for what seemed like hours to Jamie, until finally they stopped and Remus pushed up the large, loose wooden floorboard piece and they emerged into the Shrieking Shack.

He helped Jamie out of the tunnel, and they traveled up the rickety stairs and into what looked like an old bedroom. By now, nighttime had fallen, and the moon was slowly coming into view from behind a cluster of clouds. Remus uncorked his vial of the Wolfsbane, and he handed the other vial to Jamie, who uncorked hers. He drank it down in one gulp, and Jamie hesitated slightly before she tipped her head back and downed the potion, then she tossed the vial onto the old bed. Remus then took out his wand and did a complicated series of hand movements, transforming the old, dusty, ramshackle bedroom into a comfortable room, complete with a fire roaring in the fireplace, furnished wooden floors and a plush bed.

He then stepped closer to Jamie and rested his hand on her cheek lightly, saying, "I'm so sorry for what's about to happen, love. I wouldn't wish this fate on my worst enemy, yet, here I am, with the woman I love, and she's about to become a monster. Jamie, I…." but she put her hand on top of his and said, "Remy, don't. Please, stop blaming yourself. I can't stand it when you do. It wasn't your fault; we're just going to have to take it in stride, and learn to live with it."

He smiled adoringly at her and said, "I love you so much, pet" and she smiled and started to say, "I love you, too" but the words died on her lips as she froze and her eyes widened as she started to tremble. Remus looked out of the window behind her and saw that the full moon had finally come out from behind the clouds, bathing Jamie and him in its light. He whispered, "It's time."

He looked back at Jamie and saw that she had started to convulse, and he stepped back, watching as she began to transform.

Jamie's expression turned to one of extreme pain as she felt her body start to change. She hunched over and tried to breathe evenly, crying out as a spasm of pain shot through her system. She fell onto her knees and started to convulse harder, crying out as pain wracked her body. She pitched forward and hit the ground with her hands so she was now supporting herself with her hands and knees; tears poured down her face as her bones snapped and reformed, causing her to scream, but the screamed formed into a mini-howl of pain.

Remus almost couldn't stand to watch her suffer (though this was only a tenth of what the real pain felt like, thanks to the Wolfsbane), but he forced himself to, to see how she would handle it. Her limbs shortened and fur sprouted up all over her body, and Remus watched with a kind of awed (and somewhat disturbed) fascination as Jamie's transformation finally ended and she lay there on her side, catching her breath.

She then got to all fours slowly, wobbling slightly, and Remus now stared at a beautiful, black she-wolf. He watched as she started to sniff the air around her curiously before she turned her head in his direction. She stepped closer to him, still sniffing, and he got down on one knee and stretched his hand out, smiling gently as she nuzzled his hand with her nose, whining slightly.

He said quietly, "You're beautiful, love…..even as a she-wolf" and Jamie licked his fingers, nipping at them playfully, almost as if she understood him. Remus grinned wider, but then grimaced as he started to change.

His transformation was over in a matter of seconds, whereas Jamie's had taken at least 5 minutes. For the first time in a while, Moony hadn't taken over when Remus transformed. He was still in his right mind; he was still Remus, and he figured that it definitely had something to do with the alluring she-wolf standing mere feet from him.

Remus had read once about some werewolves being able to communicate telepathically, and he wondered if this was one of those instances. He decided to test it out, and he reached out to Jamie with his mind, saying, **// Love, can you hear me? // **

Then, Jamie's voice said in his head, albeit hesitantly, **// Yeah, Remy. Wow, this is so weird! // **Remus then gently padded over to her on all fours, and he stared into her eyes, which he now noticed had changed color, and were a piercing electric blue.

Jamie then said to him, **// Love, why are you staring at me like that? // **and he walked closer to her and licked her muzzle affectionately, saying, **// I just now noticed that your eyes changed colors. They make you look even more striking. My beautiful she-wolf….// **and he nipped one of her ears gently.

Jamie yipped in surprise and backed away from him, growling playfully. Remus advanced on her, and she said, **// Catch me if you can // **and she started to run around the room as Remus leapt at her, chasing her around.

The two werewolves ran around the room, pouncing and tussling and barking playfully at each other and Remus had pounced on Jamie and landed her on her back and he was nuzzling her stomach, and she was squirming and saying to him, **// Remy, stop it, that tickles! Stop! Quit it! //** He stopped, and the two wolves just kept playing around with each other, until the moon started to disappear.

They stopped on opposite sides of the room, and Remus looked at Jamie to see her wobble and sway slightly, before she collapsed onto her side. Before he could go over to her, darkness claimed him, and he collapsed, also.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - J & R - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jamie stirred slightly and opened her eyes, squinting as the sunlight almost blinded her. She sat up slowly, groaning as she stretched and feeling like her body was put through a rigorous workout. She then remembered that the previous night had been her first transformation, and she felt a strange draft all of a sudden. She looked down and saw that she was completely naked, but she made no attempt to cover up, mostly because she didn't want to move any more than was absolutely necessary.

She glanced over to her right and noticed that Remus was lying on the opposite side of the room on his side, his back facing her. She took that time to stare at his strong, muscular back, which was scarred slightly, and her eyes raked down his back and came to rest on his ass, and she tipped her head to one side as she intently admired his sexy bum.

Suddenly, Remus shifted and moaned softly, and he also sat up slowly, stretching languidly, before he turned in Jamie's direction. He noticed that she was gloriously naked, and he was suddenly overcome with an urge to shag the hell out of her, and he stared back at her, his eyes half-lidded. Jamie blushed as his eyes raked over her body, and she tilted her head down shyly and bit her lip, before peering up at him from under her long lashes coyly, and that was his undoing.

He smirked and started to crawl over to her, almost like he was still in werewolf mode and she was his captivating prey. When he was close enough, she reached up and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, giggling slightly and pulling her fingers back when he snapped at them playfully, and he crawled on top of her, forcing her to lie on her back.

He kissed a path down her body, placing soft butterfly kisses in between her breasts, on each of her nipples, down her abdomen and on her hipbone before he said huskily, "Spread your legs for me, love" and Jamie spread her thighs apart, looking into his eyes through her lust-filled haze. He smiled devilishly, then lowered his head and kissed her clit softly, making her let out a small moan.

He then went to work, gently pleasing her with his tongue, running it along her moist folds and thrilling in hearing her cry out softly. She wound her hands into his shaggy hair and continued to moan softly as his tongue did the most wonderful things to her, taking her higher and higher into that state of sexual bliss that she knew all too well.

She gave a small yelp of surprise when she felt his fingers slide into her, and she dropped her head back and called out, "Remus, please! Oh, gods…" and he started to pump his fingers in and out of her, going faster when she asked. Her breath started to catch, and she started grinding her hips into his face, making the most erotic sounds he had ever heard from her as she got closer to her orgasm. He started to suck and lick her clit fervently as he fingered her, and Jamie cried out, "Oh, fuck! Remy, I'm gonna cum…please. Gods, yes! Fuck, yes! Oh….oh, yes! Yes, Remy! Gods, I'm gonna cum!"

He then whispered, "That's right, my love. Cum for me, pet; scream my name" and he curled his fingers inside of her, massaging her g-spot, and Jamie's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her back arched as she screamed out, "OH, FUCK, REMUS!!" and she came violently. He licked her softly one last time, grinning when she whimpered in protest, and he then flipped her onto her stomach and guided her onto her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass at him playfully, earning her a sharp slap on her ass from Remus, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. He then leaned forward and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "Does my naughty little Gryffindor like to be spanked?" and he followed it up with another slap to her ass, making her squeal in pleasure, and she said, giggling impishly, "Maybe."

He then plunged himself into her roughly, making them both cry out, and Jamie said huskily, "Come on, Remus……fuck me. Hard" and Remus, being the considerate boyfriend that he was, was only too happy to accommodate her. He started pumping in and out of her roughly, making her pant in pleasure, and he groaned and said, "Gods, you're so wet and tight, pet; you feel so damn good."

Jamie was moaning and panting, and she whispered, "Oh, Remy! Mmm, yes! Oh, just like that! Oh, yeah, right there!" as she thrust back onto his cock as he pounded into her from behind, his hands gripping her hips so roughly that she was sure she would have bruises later.

He then leant over her and whispered in her ear, "Love, let me mark you; let me make you my mate" and Jamie nodded while she writhed and moaned. He then straightened up, pulling Jamie with him, and as he continued to fuck her roughly, he moved her hair back from her left shoulder, exposing her long, beautiful neck to him. Jamie tipped her head to the side, feeling a shiver go up her spine when his fingertips gently caressed her neck, and without warning, he leaned his head forward and bit into her neck, causing her to simultaneously scream out in pain and climax, her slick walls clamping down onto him and squeezing him as they contracted, making him follow behind her with an animalistic grunt.

The lovers fell forward onto the floor, panting and coming down from their highs, and Remus rolled to his left and propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at her while she rolled onto her right side and gazed up at him lovingly.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, nipping at her bottom lip as he pulled back, and he gently touched the spot where he marked her, which was already starting to bruise and purple.

She flinched slightly, and he frowned and said, "Do you want me to heal it for you?" and Jamie said, "No. It just hurts a little, is all. Besides, I think I want to wear it with pride; you know, let everyone know that I belong to you and no one else."

He smiled down at her and stroked her hair affectionately, saying, "You're damn right. You belong to me, my darling; my beautiful mate. I love you" and Jamie took his hand and kissed his palm, saying softly, "And I love you, my handsome alpha; my Remus." He grinned at her and kissed her passionately, moaning softly as Jamie ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp gently as she kissed him back. He pulled away and kissed her neck and shoulder softly, saying lovingly, "My sweet, sweet girl; my lovely witch. My sweet Jamie, gods, I love you." Remus continued to whisper terms of endearment to her as they lay together, one of his arms holding her to him possessively as one of her legs entwined itself with his and she kissed his chest softly.

Jamie had to admit, her first transformation into a she-wolf wasn't as bad as she had initially thought it was going to be, and, hey, if lying with her mate and having amazing sex the morning after was what she had to look forward to, then she figured that she could definitely get used to being a werewolf.


	10. Something New

Chapter 10: Something New

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy, and be warned, it's very naughty! O_o……….**

Jamie and Remus laid on the floor of the bedroom in the Shrieking Shack, just talking and cuddling with each other, when suddenly Remus said, "Hey, love?" and Jamie said, "Hmm?" He then sat up and said, "Can I tell you something?" and Jamie nodded, saying, "Of course, love. What is it?" He started biting his lip, and Jamie knew that he only did that when he was nervous; she put her hand on his arm and said softly, "Remy, you know that you can trust me. What's up?"

He then took a deep breath and turned to face her, saying, "All right. Just….indulge me for a minute, yeah?" and Jamie nodded, and he continued, saying, "Well, I've kind of always had…this……….fantasy." Jamie quirked an eyebrow in interest and said, "Really? Well, what kind of fantasy?"

Remus looked away nervously, and he said, "Um, well……it kind of involved you." Jamie said, "Okay. Involved me….how?" and he bit his lip again, saying, "Okay, I'm just gonna say it. You're the sexy schoolgirl who has a thing for your professor, me, and as a result you fall behind in your schoolwork purposely to get me to spend more time with you. I, in turn, also have a secret attraction to you, and decide one day to take it upon myself to…..um……..punish you."

Jamie's eyes widened slightly, and she said, "Oh! A schoolgirl and her professor; it's kind of kinky. I like it" and he said, "Really?" Jamie nodded and stood up, making Remus say, "What are you doing love?" and she grabbed her wand from the back pocket of her jeans, which were lying discarded on the floor, and she said coyly, "Getting into character."

She then flicked her wand over herself in a series of movements, and her hair became full and thick, falling in tumbles of waves and curls down her back; she was suddenly wearing a too short, red plaid school skirt, and if she moved even the slightest bit, her ass would peek out from under the skirt, showing off a red, lacy thong. A very small white school shirt graced her upper half, stopping just under her bust, the first couple of buttons undone so the top of her matching red bra was visible, which pushed her breasts together and made her cleavage even more pronounced. Remus' eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw was hanging open, and his eyes traveled slowly over her body, drawn to her long, tanned legs that seemed to go on forever, and she had on a pair of thigh-high stockings, which were red also. On her feet were a pair of 4 inch heeled black pumps, and as his eyes went back up her body to her face, he saw that she was wearing smoky black eye shadow, which enhanced her ocean blue eyes, and the tiniest bit of brownish-red lipstick.

She smirked slyly at him and said, "Well, what do you think?" and he said, "I've died and gone to Heaven. You look good enough to eat, my love. Seeing my fantasy come to life, with you dressed like that? Sweet Merlin, I just want to jump on you and devour you." He stood and started making his way over to her, but she put up her finger and said, "I don't think so, Mr. Lupin. Now _you_ need to get into character." He retrieved his wand and muttered a spell, and he was clad in his robes, but under them he only had on tight jeans. Remus then turned to her and said, "You ready?" Jamie conjured a desk and chair and sat down in it, crossing her legs, and she looked at him from under her lashes and said, "Ready, _Professor_."

Remus then got into teacher mode, and he crossed his arms and said, "Miss McGinnis, you do realize that you are extremely behind on your homework, don't you? And you're grades are slipping drastically?" Jamie said, "Yes, Professor. What's your point?" and he raised his eyebrows, saying, "Miss McGinnis, you will show me the proper respect, are we understood?" Jamie smiled and said, seduction clear in her voice, "Yes, Professor."

He smirked and leaned on the desk, saying, "I know what you are trying to do, Miss McGinnis, and trust me, you don't want to go there with me. I am sorely tempted to bend you over my desk and teach you a little lesson about flirting with your professor." Jamie smirked and leaned forward, looked him squarely in his eye and said quietly, "Bend me over your desk; now who's flirting, Professor?" She then stood and walked around the desk and stopped in front of Remus, saying, "What if that's exactly what I want you to do? I've been a bad, bad girl……I think I need to be punished" and she took his hand and put it on her hip, and he suddenly lunged for her, pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely.

Their mouths moved over each other's aggressively, and Remus brought his hands down to cup her ass and he squeezed it gently as they kissed, making her whimper softly. When they pulled apart for air, he said, "I think you do need to be punished. Bend over my desk, Miss McGinnis" and Jamie smirked seductively at him and walked over to his desk, her hips swaying hypnotically with every step. She stopped in front of it and bent herself forward over the surface, and Remus walked over to her and flipped her skirt up, admiring her full, round bottom.

He caressed her ass softly at first, making her sigh, and then without warning, he slapped her ass, making her cry out in surprise. He then said, "I think you need a spanking, Miss McGinnis" and she bit her lip and smiled, saying, "I think I do, too. Do your worst, Professor." He then said, "Call me Remus" and Jamie shook her head and said, "It wouldn't be proper, Professor" making him smirk and say, "We've bypassed proper by a mile already……Jamie."

He caressed her ass again, and he said, "So, are you going to call me Remus?" and Jamie shook her head no, making him say, "You asked for it." He then swung his hand up and brought it down on her ass hard, making her jump and cry out again; he kept this up, spanking her hard, until her ass was red and sore. He caressed her stinging ass, squeezing it gently and making her wince, and he said, "Now are you going to call me Remus?" Jamie shook her head no again, and he said, "Well, here we go again."

He started spanking her again, making her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure, and he didn't stop, until finally she cried out, positively sobbing, "REMUS! Okay, Remus, Remus, Remus!!" He smiled and rubbed her ass, moving down and rubbing her crotch, where he found that she was soaking wet; her juices were actually running down the inside of her thighs, and he smirked and said, "Well, it seems that someone gets turned on by being spanked." She moaned and said, "Remus, please……." And he said quietly, "Please what, Jamie?" and she moaned, "Please……please touch me."

He pulled her thong down her legs and she stepped out of it, and she bent back over the desk, giving him an erotic view of her slick mound. She was panting slightly from arousal, and he stepped forward and rubbed her opening, saying, "You have such a pretty pussy, Jamie…..so pink and wet. I want to taste you……..do you want that? You want me to lick and suck on you? Do you want me to eat your pussy?" She nodded, and he slapped her ass, making her cry out in protest, and he said, "Say it." She gasped out, in between breaths, "I….I want…..I want you to eat me. Eat my pussy……please" and he grinned and said, "Well, if you insist."

Remus then dropped to his knees and brought his head down, licking up the inside of her thigh and making her squirm in anticipation, and he finally brought his face to her dripping vagina, breathing in. She smelled so good; he almost went lightheaded just breathing in her unique scent, and he started to eat her, licking and sucking every inch of her pussy that he could reach. She cried out, "Oh, gods! Oh……..shit…" and her head dropped forward onto the desk. Pretty soon she was bucking her hips and writhing on the desk, panting as she got closer to her orgasm, and she gasped out, "Sweet Merlin! Remus, please! I'm gonna cum….please" but before she could cum, he stopped and pulled away, making her whine and say, "No! Please, don't stop!"

He said huskily, "I'm not going to let you cum just yet. I want to play with you first" and he took the index and middle fingers of his right hand and pushed them into her opening, making her rock her hips and whimper in pleasure. He started fingering her, making Jamie bite her lip and groan loudly, and she said, "Please, Remus…..oh, gods, please let me cum" and as soon as she said that, he withdrew his fingers, making her let out a noise of protest. He gave her another hard slap on her ass, making her let out a wail of pain, and he said huskily, "You don't beg until I want you to, understand?" and she nodded, panting and awaiting his next move.

He then alternated between eating her and fingering her, sometimes doing them both at the same time, but doing it agonizingly slow, making her orgasm build and build; his actions had her continuously rocking against the desk and digging her fingernails into the wood so hard that some pieces actually chipped off.

Jamie was almost crying from the torture he was putting her through, and she bit her lip so much to keep from begging him to let her cum that it was raw and red and bleeding. After a while, he was fingering her again, and she was moaning, whining and panting in pleasure when he said, "You like this, Jamie? You like the feeling of what I'm doing to you?" and she nodded, unable to say anything.

He then started rubbing her clit, and he said, "I want to hear you say it" and she gasped and said, "I…..I like it." He smiled and finally said, "I want to hear you beg. I want you to beg me to let you cum" and Jamie said huskily, "Please………..please, Remus, I'm begging you; let me cum. Oh, gods……let me cum, please. Please, I can't take it anymore. Gods, it's…it's too much………let me cum."

He curled his fingers inside of her, gently massaging her g-spot, and she threw her head back and screamed out, "OH…….OH, SHIT! REMUS, I'M CUMMING!!" She started convulsing on the desk, and she cried out as the most glorious orgasm shot through her system. She collapsed onto the desk, breathing heavily and coming down from her high, while Remus stood behind her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Once she recovered, she lifted herself up off of the desk and glanced behind her at Remus, and he smiled and said, while removing his robes, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" She smiled softly, and as he unzipped his jeans and lowered them to his ankles along with his boxers, she bit her lip and eyed him hungrily. He walked up directly behind her, put his hand on her stomach and muttered a contraceptive charm, and he slid the tip of his cock along her moist folds, making her whimper and try to push back onto him.

He chuckled and grabbed her hips, saying softly, "Patience, my love" and Jamie moaned as he slipped into her slowly, then withdrew; she growled and said, "Remus, stop teasing me."

He pushed himself into her roughly, making her cry out in pleasure, and she said, "God, yes! Fuck me……fuck me hard and fast, Remus! Please!" He growled softly and said, "You really shouldn't have said that" and he started fucking her hard, his balls slapping against her ass with each thrust.

After a while, he suddenly turned her around, picked her up and walked forward to a wall; pressing her against it, he started slamming himself into her, making her cry out loudly in pain and pleasure as she was rammed into the wall over and over again. The feelings Remus was igniting in her made her orgasm start to approach fast; meeting his thrusts and arching into him, she cried out, "Oh, gods! Fuck, yes! Feels so fucking good….please don't stop, Remus! Yes, yes, yes……Oh, fuck….oh, fucking shit!"

Jamie's breathing became faster and shallower, and she started tremble as her orgasm started to build, and she said, "Shit! Remus, I'm gonna cum….I'm gonna fucking cum! Oh shit, more! Please, don't…..don't stop!" and he said between breaths, "That's right, love…..cum for me. I want to hear you scream, witch. Are you going to scream for me?" She nodded and said breathlessly, "Yes…..Oh, god, yes!" and he reached down and pinched her clit roughly, saying, "Scream. Scream for me." Jamie bucked her hips into Remus' and threw her head back, letting out a shriek of pleasure as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss crashed over her, her pussy clenching around Remus' shaft and with one more hard stroke, he followed behind her, groaning out her name loudly.

She slumped against the wall as her cloud of euphoria slowly dissipated, and as she regained her breath and the strength in her legs, she unwrapped herself from her lover and stood in front of him. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and said, "My gods, you are amazing, pet. I love you so much." He then led her over to the bed and sat her down on the edge of it, and he wandlessly summoned something to him and caught it, holding it behind his back. He then said, "You complete me; we're two halves of the same whole, and I doubt very much that I could live that long without you by my side for forever. You're my best friend, my lover _and _my mate…" and here he paused and brought the object from behind his back, making Jamie gasp in shock as he got down on one knee in front of her and he opened it, and he continued, saying, "and I would be ecstatic if you would please make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife. Jamison Erin McGinnis, will you marry me?"

Jamie almost started hyperventilating, and she immediately broke down crying, trying to get a handle on her sobbing fit. She said, in between breaths and sobs, "Yes……yes, yes, YES! Of course I'll marry you" and he swept her into his arms, spinning her around and making her laugh delightedly before he put her down and removed the ring from its box, placing it onto her left ring finger. She pulled away from him slightly and admired her engagement ring; it was a gold band with a princess cut, ocean blue diamond in the middle, flanked by a light blue gem on either side. Jamie breathed out, "Remy, it's beautiful….." and he tipped her face upwards to meet his, saying sweetly, "You're beautiful. Your radiance eclipses the sun and moon, and you outshine even the brightest stars in the night sky."

She smiled adoringly up at her fiancé and pulled him down to her and kissed him soundly, wondering how in the world she got so lucky. When she pulled away, she looked up at him coyly and said, "Now, Mr. Lupin, I do believe we have some celebrating to do" and he grinned devilishly at her and said, "Why, I believe you're right, my beautiful girl." He then scooped her up, making her squeal and laugh, and he laid her on the bed, kissing her gently. Before Jamie had time to react, her wrists were tied to the bedposts, and she looked up at Remus incredulously; being bound like that was highly arousing, and as she pretended to struggle against her bonds as he looked her over lustfully, she felt herself get so incredibly wet that her arousal was spilling out of her and onto the bed sheets.

She said, as she started writhing on the bed, "Remy, I've never seen this side of you before; it's getting me so hot. I'm so wet for you……I'm positively leaking. Don't you see how horny you make me? I want you to taste how wet I am for you" and she arched her hips up off the bed towards him, signaling that she was ready and waiting for him. He gently spread her legs and glanced up at her briefly before moving down her body, and her last coherent thought before he started to eat her was, _'Sweet Merlin, I love my fiancé' _and she was soon floating in an endless sea of sexual bliss and her and Remus celebrated over…..and over….........and over………………


	11. Never Again

Chapter 11: Never Again

**A/N: **_' italics' – thought_

**// bold text // - thoughts in werewolf form**…….Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - J & R - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jamie and Remus made their way back to the castle after spending almost 3 days in the Shrieking Shack; Jamie gave a whole new meaning to the "Shrieking" part of that title, courtesy of one Remus Lupin and his numerous bedroom skills. She also came away with a new nickname; Remus had thought it fitting to give her a nickname now that she was practically a Marauder, and he had chosen Nightshade, which Jamie agreed to, saying that it was perfect.

They joined everyone for dinner one night after, and Remus stood and pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, _"Sonorus" _and then he said, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

The whole hall went quiet and every eye was on him, and he glanced at the Gryffindor table; Jamie caught his eye and she nodded slightly and winked at him, and he smiled and, addressing the Hall, he said, "I have an announcement. You all know of my relationship with Jamie" and most of the heads nodded. He then finished, saying, "Well, I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. We're officially engaged!"

The Great Hall erupted into cheers and applause, and most of the girls and the female staff raced over to the Gryffindor table and hugged Jamie, gushing over her ring and telling her how lucky she was, while Remus suddenly found himself the target of slaps on the back and many congratulations from the boys and the male staff.

Jamie asked Ginny to be her maid of honor and Luna to be her magical witness, while Remus asked Sirius to be his best man, with James as his magical witness. They all agreed in a heartbeat, and Ginny and Luna started planning Jamie's bachelorette party, while Harry, Ron, Sirius, James and Nate immediately jumped on planning Remus' bachelor party; Remus and Jamie were both in agreement that there would be no strippers at either of their parties, even though they each trusted the other implicitly.

Over the next couple of months, things went smoothly; they had gotten married in December because Jamie had always wanted a winter wedding, and it was a breathtaking ceremony. All was peaceful for the newlyweds…….that is, until the Ministry of Magic got wind of their marriage.

Cornelius Fudge was highly upset that he hadn't heard of two werewolves getting married earlier, and as soon as he heard the news, he took a document and, going to Hogwarts with a Ministry official, he set out to rectify this……abomination.

Jamie and Remus were spending some much needed time alone with a bowl of peaches and whipped cream, and Remus had just finished sucking peach juice off of Jamie's pussy and bringing two delicious, back-to-back orgasms out of her; they were right in the throes of lovemaking when the fire erupted, turning green and Minerva's head appeared in the fire. She yelped and said, "Oh, my!" and Remus growled in annoyance and he muttered, "Fuck", pulling his still-hard cock out of Jamie while she turned a brilliant shade of magenta and covered herself with the sheets.

Remus grabbed his boxers off of the floor and put them on before turning to face Minerva's head floating in the fire, and he said, "Can my wife and I help you with anything, Minerva?" Minerva said, "I'm so sorry that I interrupted you two, Remus, but you and Jamie need to come to Albus' office straight away. It is of the utmost urgency." Remus nodded and said, "Give us a minute and we'll be there" and Minerva's head disappeared; he and Jamie then proceeded to get dressed , and needless to say, Remus was beyond pissed. He was going to have blue balls for who knew how long, and it was extremely uncomfortable.

They used the Floo and appeared in Albus' office, wondering what was so urgent. Nothing could have prepared them for what was awaiting them there. Albus was sitting at his desk, all traces of his usual twinkle gone and looking very angry (which was a look that no one really wanted to see on him), Minerva was standing next to him, also looking angry, and Severus was also there, along with Poppy.

As they went up to Albus' desk, they spotted Cornelius Fudge, who was looking at Albus with a kind of vindictive pleasure on his face, and as he saw Remus and Jamie he said, "Oh, well, now that you and your wife have decided to join us, Mr. Lupin, we can start." Remus and Jamie both sat down in the chairs in front of Albus and Remus said, "What's this all about, Minister?" and Fudge frowned and said, "Well, my boy, I feel I have some rather……disconcerting news, regarding your marriage to young Mrs. Lupin."

Remus frowned, but before he could say anything a small _"hem, hem" _came from their right, and they all looked. A woman came out of the shadows, and Remus instantly recognized her as Dolores Umbridge, a woman who he went to Hogwarts with. She was two years above him, but she was a piece of work back then, and from what he had heard about her within the Ministry, not much had changed. As she stepped out, two Aurors stepped out from behind her also, and Jamie got an ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Umbridge said, in a simpering voice that had Jamie instantly disliking her, "Well, Mr. Lupin, we really don't know how the news of your marriage didn't come to us sooner, but as soon as we heard, we came to….talk to you about it" and Jamie said suddenly, "What do you mean, 'talk about it'? Is there something wrong?" Umbridge's gaze snapped to her and she said, with a fake smile on her face, "I'm so sorry, my dear, but I believe I was talking to your _husband_. If you would please be so kind as to wait until I address you…." and Jamie frowned deeply, feeling her inner wolf starting to get riled.

Before Jamie could say anything back to her, Minerva said, "Would you please get on with it, Dolores?" and Umbridge smiled and said, "Very well, Minerva. Well, to put it simply, we do not think that this marriage is a wise idea." Remus said, "What do you mean by that, Dolores?" and she said, chuckling slightly, "Well, only that the rules about people of…….._your kind _still stand, and they clearly state……" but Jamie's eyes flashed an electric blue and she said coolly, "I'm sorry, Madame Umbridge, but I believe that I do not like what you are insinuating when you say 'your kind'. Yes, we are werewolves, but I have read almost anything having to do with the wizarding world, and nowhere does it say that werewolves cannot marry. Also, if you knew anything about werewolves, considering that we have mated already, we were technically already married before."

Remus looked over at Jamie and smiled, feeling immensely proud that his beautiful wife was standing up to Umbridge; he looked around and saw that everyone else was also looking at her with smiles on their faces, but Umbridge was not.

She "smiled" at Jamie again, although there was a muscle in her jaw that was twitching, which was a clear sign that she was not happy at all, and she said, in a voice of controlled calm, "I believe I already asked you to wait until I addressed you, young lady" and Jamie said, her voice wavering slightly, "And _I _believe that you are not my father and have absolutely no right to patronize me, _Madame _Um-Bitch."

Remus and Severus almost laughed and tried to cover it up by coughing, making Umbridge snap her gaze to them. Fudge said, bristling slightly, "Now see here, young lady! That is no way to talk to a Ministry official. You should respect…….." but Jamie turned her gaze to him and said, "Minister, respect should be earned, and I will give it to someone who has shown me the proper respect as well, and Umbridge has done nothing but patronize me. Therefore, she has not earned my respect, so it will not be given to her."

Fudge looked at Remus and said, barely concealing his anger, "That's……..that's some girl you have there, Lupin" and he smiled fondly at Jamie and said, "She's a spitfire, but it's one of the things I love about her."

Umbridge then said, all traces of her simpering voice and sickeningly sweet smile gone, "You and your little half-breed bint, Lupin, will dissolve this marriage at once…….." but Lupin had stood so fast that no one had really seen him move, besides Jamie, and his eyes were amber, which meant that Moony had heard what she called Jamie, and he was not happy at all.

He snarled out, "Call my mate out of her name again and I will rip your throat out" and Umbridge looked reasonably terrified. She then composed herself and said icily, "We will separate you both today, 2 days before the full moon, and monitor your behavior, and if we do not like what we see, we will _terminate _your so-called….marriage."

Jamie felt as though she had been doused in ice water; her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. After that fiasco that happened 4 months ago, she would be damned if she let some hopped-up toad try and separate her and Remus, or terminate their marriage. She would not lose her soul mate again…..and she would make sure of that.

She stood swiftly and said, "No! I will NOT be separated from Remus again! You can't do this!" and Umbridge said, smiling vindictively, "Oh, we can and we will, you little demon! We will have him fired, and you will never see him again……."

Jamie's inner wolf was beyond pissed, and Jamie's eyes instantly flickered from ocean blue to electric blue; curling her lip and growling loudly, she ran at Umbridge, saying, "YOU EVIL BITCH!!" Before Jamie could pounce on Umbridge, one of the Aurors that had accompanied them stepped up and grabbed her around her waist; kicking and flailing, Jamie screamed out, "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS…...YOU CAN'T SEPARATE US! GET OFF OF ME!" and the Auror started to drag Jamie out of the office.

Remus, seeing this, roared and charged the Auror, saying, "Take your damn hands off of my wife!" but the other Auror stepped up and, before anyone could react, Remus was bound…….in silver chains. He screamed out in pain as the silver burned his arms, and he dropped to his knees, screaming in agony; Jamie, seeing this, started crying hysterically and fighting tooth-and-nail to try and get back to him, and she screamed out, "NO! Stop it! Let me go! STOP…..YOU'RE HURTING HIM!! LET GO OF ME! REMUS!"

Albus had stood by this time and he walked around his desk and marched up to Fudge, saying quietly but venomously, "Stop this at once, Cornelius! This is extremely unnecessary! You could kill him; remove those silver chains! NOW!!!" Fudge gulped and nodded at the Auror, and he took out his wand and removed the chains. Remus slumped to the ground, unconscious, and Jamie said, through tears and sobs, "Oh, god, Remus!! He's okay, right? LET ME GO; I WANT TO KNOW IF HE'S OKAY! GET OFF OF ME, DAMN YOU!"

Minerva walked up to Umbridge and got in her face, saying viciously, "I hope you're happy, you horrid old toad! You will get your comeuppance! Mark my words; you will pay for this injustice."

The Auror dragged Jamie through the hallways of Hogwarts, not caring that she was still punching and kicking at him to get back to Remus. She was beyond hysterical; she could already feel her soul shattering at the loss of closeness with her mate, and it physically felt like she was being torn in two. Students were stopping in the hallways and muttering to each other, saying things like, "What's going on?" "Why's Jamie being dragged away like that?" "Where's Professor Lupin?"

Jamie was hurling every obscenity she knew at the Auror, and she was still fighting him to get back to Remus. She was taken to the dungeons and thrown into an unused classroom, landing on her side, but as soon as she hit the floor she rolled and crouched down into a position that made it look as if she was about to attack the Auror. She bared her teeth and growled menacingly at him, and he stepped to the side, revealing Um-Bitch.

She stepped into the doorway, looking at Jamie with a sadistic smile on her flabby face, and she said, laughing cruelly, "Oh, are you worried about your half-breed? Well, you needn't worry any more; he'll be taken care of." Jamie growled, saying, "You spiteful, ugly fucking hag! You WILL NOT get away with this. We will get back to each other, and you _will _pay." Umbridge just smiled and left the room, and the Auror locked the door. Jamie ran at the door and started banging on it, screaming, "LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM! PLEASE, LET ME OUT! REMUS! REMUS!!!!" She suddenly remembered her wand, and she reached down into her jeans pocket only to find it missing and, in a fit of rage, she picked up a chair and threw it at the wall, screaming furiously. She continued throwing things around the room, screaming and cursing, before she gave up and collapsed, dropping to the floor and sobbing, chanting his name over and over.

Meanwhile, The Room of Requirement was getting the same treatment from Remus. He was livid; how dare Fudge try to break up their marriage? He was going to kill him and that Umbridge bitch for this and he was going to snap the neck of that Auror who put his hands on Jamie. He could feel his soul reaching out for her, and it was tearing him apart not being close to her…….not being able to hold her. The room suffered his wrath, and he was throwing anything that he could lift, yelling his frustrations. He opened his mouth and let loose an inhuman roar that shook Hogwarts down to its foundation and made everyone stop and look around warily, wondering where it came from.

- - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * M & N * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - -

For the next day and a half, Jamie and Remus tried everything they could think of to break out of their prisons and get to each other, but each attempt was just as disastrous as the last. They could feel how their separation was affecting them, and it was like a slow, unimaginable torture.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna had been informed of their situation, as was Sirius, Nate, Lily, James, and Ariella, and they were all very adamant that Albus find some way to get them back with each other.

The day of the full moon, a half hour before, Jamie had been sitting on the unused teacher's desk when all of a sudden, she felt hot. Not hot as in a headache hot, but hot internally, like someone had lit a fire inside of her. She shook herself and tried to think about Remus, but that had the opposite affect. Instead of easing the fire, thinking of him ignited it, and she felt flush all over; an ache had settled between her legs, and she suddenly felt restless, so she slid off of the desk and started pacing.

When she couldn't take it any longer, she cried out in frustration, wondering what the hell was wrong with her, when something in her head clicked. She took a minute and put two and two together, thinking, _'Okay……I'm a she-wolf……restlessness, flushed all over……Oh, crap! I'm in heat!!'_ She gasped when she realized that she was in heat, and she knew that Remus would be able to smell her, no matter where he was in the castle, and that he would be trying like hell to get to her.

Remus was sitting against the wall, his head back as he tried to doze off, when suddenly he sat straight up. Something in the air was different, and he could smell it; sniffing slightly, he tried to figure out what had changed. After a couple of seconds, however, his eyes widened when he realized what it was: his mate was in heat. He thought, _'Oh, shit……Jamie's in heat! She smells so intoxicating; I have to get to her'_ and he immediately stood and, snarling, he started banging on the door and throwing himself against it, trying to get to her.

Minerva had just come to check up on Remus when she heard him snarling and banging on the door, and she went to Albus' office straight away. She entered and said, "Albus, something is going on with Remus. He seems determined to break the Room of Requirement's door down, but I have no idea why; he was also snarling and growling." Albus nodded and said, "Ah…..it seems that he has realized that Jamie is in heat" and Minerva gulped and said, "You mean, he can smell her from all the way up here, when she is down in the dungeons?" Albus said, "Do not underestimate the abilities of werewolves, my dear Minerva."

He then said, "We have to get them to each other somehow….." and the cogs in his brain started whirring, trying to form a plan. He then sent Minerva to the Ministry, asking her to create a diversion with Fudge and Umbridge, and he sent for Severus and asked him to go down to the dungeons and retrieve Jamie.

Jamie was lying on the floor at this time, rubbing her thighs together, trying to get comfortable, and she had started whimpering like an injured puppy. Severus went to the room she was being kept in, and, hearing her whimpering, he unlocked the door using wandless magic and entered; upon seeing her, he went to her, bent down and whispered, "Don't worry, Jamie. I'm going to take you to your mate" and she raised her head and looked him in his eyes. He saw that her eyes had turned electric blue, and he knew that he needed to get her to Remus, fast. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room and up to the Room of Requirement.

Remus was pacing the Room of Requirement impatiently, growling, waiting for his mate; she was getting closer, he could smell and feel it, and he knew that Albus must have figured something out; he had always known that he wouldn't let them suffer for something they had no control over.

Suddenly, the door opened, and he became alert; when he saw Severus come in, he bared his teeth and growled, but Severus said, "Calm down, Moony…..I have a present for you" and Remus calmed down once he saw his mate in Severus' arms.

Severus put Jamie down on the ground and Remus came up to her and dropped to his knees; he started to nudge her head with his, growling softly in the back of his throat, and she immediately pushed back against him, her whimpering softening. Severus saw that the moonlight was spilling into the room from the window outside, and he saw them both start trembling, so he closed and warded the door, and he left.

Jamie and Remus both started transforming, and once it was over, Remus said to her telepathically, **// Jamie, are you all right, pet? // **and she said back, **// Yes, love. I'm fine. So, you obviously know that I'm in heat…..what am I supposed to do? // **and he said, **// Just do what you're instincts are telling you to do….besides, I'm sure you read about werewolf mating somewhere //. **Jamie then laid down on all fours and started moving towards Remus slowly, whimpering softly and showing her submission to him. He bent his head and licked her muzzle, growling, and he circled her while she rolled on the floor and stayed down, still being submissive.

He then came up behind her and mounted her, and from there, their wolves took over. Jamie stayed still and let Moony take her, and when they were done, Moony circled her again and laid down behind her, curling around her protectively and licking and nipping at her ear. Pretty soon, the two werewolves were asleep, transforming back in the middle of the night as the moon slowly disappeared.

The next day, Remus awoke first and briefly wondered what had happened last night when he remembered, and he looked down at his wife, who was currently wrapped in his arms and still sound asleep. His eyes swept over her and his hand followed, moving gently over her curves as he admired her body; no matter how many times they made love, he could never get over how perfect her body was. He could smell that she was still in heat, so he rolled her onto her back gently, and he spread her legs, making her shift a little; he then moved down her body, planting kisses on her stomach and his mouth moved further down, until at last he got to her beautiful pussy, and he spread her slightly and he started to eat her.

Jamie moaned softly in her sleep, thinking that she was having the most amazing dream of Remus eating her out, when she felt lips clamp onto her clit and suck, and her eyes opened as she bucked her hips and moaned loudly. She looked down and saw that she was not dreaming (thank Merlin) and she muttered, "Remus....." making him look up and smirk at her. He stroked her thighs lightly, saying, "Good morning, my love" and she smiled, then said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work, Mr. Lupin" and he smiled back and said, "If you insist, Mrs. Lupin."

He went back to ravaging her, making her squeal and grind her hips as her hands wound themselves into his hair, holding his head in place. He kept eating her until she came in his mouth, and he licked up all of it before he crawled back up her body and kissed her. He lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders before he pushed himself into her, making her throw her head back and cry out as he hit her g-spot at that angle. The room was soon filled with the sounds of flesh slapping together and Jamie moaning and Remus cursing as they brought each other closer to their orgasms. Finally, with a cry of each other's names, they came, and Remus collapsed on top of her, making Jamie let out an "Oomph!" as he landed on her.

After a while, Jamie said, raking her fingers through his hair, "You're heavy" and he chuckled and started to tickle her playfully, making her squirm and giggle hysterically, trying to grab at his hands. He stopped tickling her and pulled her into his arms, and she said quietly, "I was so terrified when they put those silver chains on you……I could feel you hurting, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I can't believe they'd try to keep us apart like that; that was so scary." Remus kissed the top of her head and said, "Don't worry, pet. I'll never let anyone separate us again. If someone tries to, I'll kill them" and Jamie said, "And I'll help. I'm never going through that again."


End file.
